Whitman Academy of Success
by Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda
Summary: Monobear takes over another school... This time in North America... The Whitman Academy of Success! A sim (SYOC CLOSED). Please join!
1. Introduction and Form

**WE NEED MORE GUYS. ALSO I ACTIVATED MY PM SO IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT A SECOND CHARACTER JUST PM ME.**

**This is a sim, so this is the form you need to fill out to submit your character. You can also just, you know, submit an already made one ^^**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**SHSL:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**What Would Their Execution Be:**

**Other:**

**I'm randomizing the death order, sorry if your character dies… :/**

**So um, this time the school is Whitman Academy of Success, and it's in North America. They accept students from all over the globe, though.**

**So, they'll be 16 characters, 8 girls and 8 guys. So… Yeah. So, submit your character if you want! ^.^**

**Girls (FILLED) :**

**Alice Verence, SHSL Astronomer**

**Kaylee Sunn, SHSL Surfer**

**Stephanie Halix, SHSL Psychic**

**Allison Marie Davis, SHSL Graphic Designer**

**Dahlia Ditto, SHSL Copycat**

**Olivia Giovanni, SHSL Cartomancer**

**Lucinda Sanders, SHSL French Hornist**

**Raspberry Himiko, SHSL Mathematician**

**Boys:**

**Alecksei Jegari, SHSL Writer**

**Steven Crandall, SHSL Pianist**

**Rian Kohler, SHSL Paranormalist**

**Joey Weston, SHSL Good Luck (via PM)**

**Christian Achr****é**n, SHSL Bartender (via PM)

**Wesley Stinson, SHSL Parkour Runner**

**Fletcher Elton, SHSL Bass Guitarist (via PM)**

**Cedric Michi, SHSL Trumpeter (via PM)**

**And yeah, it's all randomized unless someone submits a Mary Sue in which their character will immediately violate the no violence against the headmaster rule and die tragically xD**


	2. Prologue I

_Whitman Academy of Success – Prologue I_

**Author's note: Even though submissions aren't finished, I'm just going to do the first few submissions' introductions. Alice Verence is going to be the narrator, since she was the first submitted, also, I like her. So, let's begin. Also, DinRose, I hope you don't mind me using Alice as the protagonist. I mean, from your submission, it looked like she was supposed to serve a Kirigiri or Nanami role, but I really think she fits as protagonist. ^_^**

Alice stares up at Whitman Academy of Success nervously, clutching her luggage. It's so… huge. It's really intimidating. _Should I really be here? At this prestigious of an academy? Why me?_

Alice pulls out the note and double checks.

_Alice Verence,_

_ You have been a very bright young child, and you have made many advancements in astronomy. Don't think nobody's noticed. Here at Whitman Academy of Success, we make it our job to make sure our talented future receives a wonderful education! That is why you, Alice Verence, have been selected to attend Whitman Academy of Success as Super High School Level Astronomer. Have fun, and good luck! Be at the building August 25__th__ to begin school. As this is a boarding school, remember to bring your luggage and anything necessary._

_From the desk of Jeremy Fayolle, headmaster._

Looking at that letter still amazes Alice. She takes a deep breath, and steps closer to the large marble door with intricate designs. But, as she step forward, something… Comes over her… _I don't know what's wrong with me… My head hurts…_ _I'm so dizzy… _She tries to take another step forward, but instead… Everything goes black.

Alice wakes up on a desk in a classroom. It seems pretty… Typical. She shakily stands up… This is just… A normal classroom. Alice looks around, her luggage is in the corner. She digs through it and pulls out her phone. No bars… No service… Nothing. Alice notices a door in the corner, and she opens it and steps out into a hallway. _This must be… Whitman Academy of Success! But why… Did I wake up here…? Something's… seriously wrong here…_

Alice looks nervously around, her head swiveling place to place, until a hand grabs her shoulder. "AUGH!"

She wheels around to see a boy with blond hair and a green eye and a gold eye. Besides the heterochromatic eyes, he's pretty average looking. He grimaces. "Oh gosh… Sorry for startling you. Name's Rian Kohler. Super High School Level Paranormalist."

_SHSL Paranormalist, Rian Kohler, is famous all over the world. He writes horror stories, researches basically anything supernatural… He's famous for claiming to sight many ghosts and such._

"Oh, it's okay… Alice Verence, Super High School Level Astronomer," Alice stammers.

_SHSL Astronomer, Alice Verence, is quite well known among the astronomy community for making many advances in astronomy. However, she is not very well known elsewhere, but it was enough to get her noticed by Whitman Academy of Success._

"Anyway, it seems you're the 16th… Come with me to meet the others," Rian says, and begins to walk down the hall. Alice follows behind.

He leads her slowly to the doors of what seems to be a cafeteria, and when Rian opens the door, Alice sees that she was right. There's the typical cafeteria lunch tables, the buffet area where the lunch ladies throw disgusting mold-infested globs on your plates… Only, the food looks high quality and delicious. Alice notices the other 15 students. _Might as well introduce myself… 1 down, 14 to go…_

She walks up to a mysterious girl with brown hair and heterochromatic eyes with a shirt with an ankh on it. She sits alone at a table, slowly sipping some tea and avoiding socialization. "Hi," Alice says quietly.

The girl nods. "Good day, Alice Verence."

"H-How did you know my name…?" Alice stutters. This place gets weirder and weirder.

"The inner eye sees all, Verence," the girl cackles. "Olivia Giovanni, Super High School Level Cartomancer."

"Cartomancer?"

"Card reading and the like," Olivia says with a creepy smile.

_SHSL Cartomancer, Olivia Giovanni, is known for her mysterious appearance and shockingly accurate readings… She has almost never been wrong!_

"So… How are you…?" Alice asks, trying to make conversation.

"I will answer later," Olivia says, holding her creepy smile. "Be gone, Verence."

Alice sighs. Is everyone here suspicious as anything or…?

She walks up to a strange person with a hoodie a few sizes too big and jeans and boots. _Is this person a boy or girl?_

"Hey," Alice says shortly.

The person pulls their hood down. It's a she with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's average height, average weight… Average everything. "Hey hey hey!" the girl enthusiastically chirps. "Name's Dahlia Ditto~! Professional copycat!"

_SHSL Copycat, Dahlia Ditto, is noted for being highly annoying. Back in her hometown, she would never speak unless spoken to, and once spoken to, she never left you alone! She's pretty much a nobody… But, Whitman Academy of Success saw something in her._

"Hi. Alice Verence. Astronomer," Alice responds, and twirls one of her braids.

Dahlia grins and twirls her hair.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet some others," Alice says, and Dahlia nods.

"Me too."

Alice slowly walks away, only to find Dahlia stalking her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm copying you, silly!" Dahlia exclaims. "It's what I do!"


	3. Prologue II

Alice sees a tall, skinny boy with dark shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He has a red jacket and a green shirt and jeans, with a shy smile on his face. Alice nods at him, and he walks over.

"Hi. Steven Crandall. Super High School Level Pianist," he says with a smile. He seems friendly enough.

"Alice Verence, Level Astronomer."

_SHSL Pianist, Steven Crandall, is famous for his beautiful playing. He learned how to play Beethoven's 5__th__ when he was 6. He posts many videos of him playing songs on YouTube, leading to his popularity._

"Steven, have you met Dahlia?" Alice hated to do this, but she just has to shake Dahlia.

"No, I don't think I have. Hi, Steven Crandall, Pianist," Steven says shyly.

Dahlia grins. "Hiiiiii~!"

_And so it begins_. Alice walks away to meet some others. She sees a mysterious girl with dark blonde hair that goes a bit past her shoulders, and bangs that cover a small portion of her face, just a little to about the middle of her right eye. She has blue eyes, a shirt with a print of the galaxy, and torn skinny jeans. Alice waves at her, and she nods in response. Alice walks up to her. "Alice Verence. Super High School Level Astronomer."

The girl nods again. Alice stares for a second before she realizes this girl won't introduce herself. "And you are?"

"… Stephanie Halix… Super High School Level Psychic… Hi…" she says, no sign of a smile.

_SHSL Psychic, Stephanie Halix, can read vibes and almost anything, really. Very intelligent, she likes to keep to herself unless the situation is life threatening._

Alice nods. _Neither of us are really talkers… I guess I should just go…_

Alice waves at Stephanie and walks away.

She sees a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a baseball cap and walks up to him. "Hi! Alice Verence, Astronomer."

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Nice cafeteria, eh? Joey Weston, Super High School Level Good Luck," the blondie says, shaking Alice's hand eagerly.

_SHSL Good Luck, Joey Weston, was chosen from the raffle, so he's pretty ordinary. He's very positive and nice, and tries to keep everyone's hopes up._

Joey talks a lot. "Hey, Joey… Don't you think it's weird that we're here…?" Alice asks.

"Nope! I mean, we're at Whitman…" Joey says with a grin. "What could go wrong?"

Alice sighs. _I need someone with more of a grip on reality._

Alice sees a shy-seeming girl with long strawberry blonde hair with streaks of pink in it and purple glasses with noticeable lavender eyes.

Alice walks up to the girl. "Hi… Alice Verence. Astronomer."

The girl smiles slightly. "U-Um… Raspberry Himiko… Um… I'm a Mathematician… H-Hi…"

_SHSL Mathematician, Raspberry Himiko, is a very smart yet socially awkward girl. She can solve difficult equations in mere seconds!_

"Don't you think this is strange, Raspberry?" Alice asks.

"…A little… Why did we just wake up in the middle of a school… I don't understand… How could we all have passed out like that…?" Raspberry asks, concerned.

Alice nods. "Exactly! We'll probably find out eventually, but I'm kind of skeptical. Unfortunately, there's no way to contact the police… My phone can't get service."

Raspberry nods. "…Neither could mine…"

_This is really suspicious… I'm really worried…_


	4. Prologue III

A boy with messy blonde hair and a purple suit walks up to Alice. "Hey! Name's Christian Achrén, I'm a bartender."

"Hi, Alice Verence, astronomer."

_SHSL Bartender, Christian Achrén, is a very kind person with a strong personality. He was known for being able to keep the crowd happy and entertained, and also persuade them to buy some drinks._

"Well, I have to go meet the others. See you around!" Christian says, and slowly walks off.

Alice sees a quiet boy with black hair and green eyes with diamond tattoos under his eyes and walks up to him. "Hi, Alice Verence. Astronomer."

"Um… Alecksei Jegari. Writer."

_SHSL Writer, Alecksei Jegari, has written bestselling books of all genres, although he is quite reclusive. Almost nobody ever sees him._

"Do you find this as suspicious as I do?" Alice asks.

"It's… Odd…" Alecksei says, and walks off.

_There's a lot of introverts here…_

Alice sees a very proper looking boy with black pants and a frilly white shirt and black jacket on. She walks up to him. "Hi… My name is Alice Verence. Astronomer."

"Good day, Miss Verence," the boy says formally. "My name is Cedric Michi, and I was accepted here by the title of Super High School Level Trumpeter."

"Do you find this as odd as I do?"

"I must admit, it is a bit bizarre," Cedric says. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, really I would, but I am feeling slightly peckish, so I am going to get myself some brunch."

_SHSL Trumpeter, Cedric Michi, is a very formal and polite boy, who hides his sad past and focuses mostly on his music._

And with that, Cedric walks off. _He's fairly nice, but he's a bit strange, I have to admit…_

Alice sees a tall, lanky boy with shaggy black hair and rectangular glasses. "Hello!"

"Hi, my name's Alice Verence, astronomer," Alice says cheerfully. "And you?"

"Wesley Stinson, parkour runner," the boy says with a grin. "I realize I look a bit geeky, but trust me, I can run."

_SHSL Parkour Runner, Wesley Stinson, is famous for his achievements in parkour. Although he used to be teased for it, he's revered by parkour fans everywhere._

"I don't doubt it," Alice says with a smile.

Wesley nods and walks off.

Alice sees a pretty girl with a side ponytail and an athletic figure. She walks up to Alice. "Hi! My name is Kaylee Sunn, I'm a surfer!"

_SHSL Surfer, Kaylee Sunn, is a cheerful girl who is full of laughter. Lots and lots of laughter. A few years ago, a rumor was spread around the internet that Kaylee surfed a tsunami, but she explained that it was "simply" a very large wave on the beaches of Hawaii._

"Hi! Alice Verence, astronomer. Hey, don't you think this whole situation is kind of strange?"

"Nah! I've seen so much worse!" Kaylee says with a grin, and walks off with a confident wave.

_She certainly thinks highly of herself…_

A confident-looking boy with an unbuttoned tux with dark brown hair walks up to Alice and shakes her hand. "Mornin'! I'm Fletcher Elton, I'm a Bass Guitarist."

"Alice Verence. Astronomer."

_SHSL Bass Guitarist, Fletcher Elton, is a laid back guy, but he's quite famous for his insane guitar skills. _

"Nice to meet you!" Fletcher says with a smile.

"You too. Don't you think this situation is odd?"

"Hey, it could be worse, there could be no food or dorms! Don't worry about it," Fletcher says, clapping Alice on the back and sauntering off.

_Why is nobody as concerned as me…?_

Alice spots a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her face has a few freckles, and she looks like a typical schoolgirl. The girl races up to Alice and waves. "Hi! Lucinda Sanders, French Hornist! It's so nice to meet you!" She has a thick Australian accent.

"Alice Verence. Astronomer. It's nice to meet you, too," Alice says.

Lucinda nods. "Everyone here is so nice!"

_SHSL French Hornist, Lucinda Sanders, is a phenomenon in Australia. Her music is beautiful and meaningful, or so they say. She has a bright personality, although some sources report that she is a tad forgetful…_

"They are, but don't you think this situation is a bit messed up?"

"Well, yeah…" Lucinda says with a look of confusion. "But… It doesn't look like there's anything we can do about it, huh…? Shortly before you stopped by, this Allison girl tried to open the door, it was locked. Or, at least, that's what she said when she came back."

"Locked…?"

_Oh no. This is becoming an emergency. Something is seriously wrong!_

"Yeah, now listen, Ariana—"

"Alice."

"Yeah, sorry… Sometimes I forget things. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but there's still a few people I need to meet. Bye-bye!"

Lucinda waves and skips off.

Alice still needs to meet that Allison girl Lucinda mentioned. She looks around until she sees a shortish girl with equally short red hair. She walks up to the girl. "Hi, you must be Allison. I'm Alice Verence. I'm an astronomer."

The girl is a bit meek but smiles slightly. "Yeah… I'm Allison Marie Davis. I'm a Graphic Designer…"

_SHSL Graphic Designer, Allison Marie Davis, spends all day on her computer. She loves designing, and has designed many things, and she has an interest in fashion, too. She is rather shy and prefers to keep to her computer._

"So, like, video games and stuff," Alice asks.

"No… Like, logos…" Allison says shyly.

_Oh God… I feel stupid now._

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay… Common misconception," Allison murmurs. "Anyway, I'm going to get some lunch… Do you want to come…?"

"Sure," Alice sighs. She supposes she could eat.

She follows Allison to the buffet and gets her share of food and eats with Allison.

_This food… Is delicious! Wow!_

Alice savors every bite she takes, and finally throws her food in the trash. Just as the tray escapes her hand, a voice comes out of nowhere. "Upupupu~! This is your headmaster! Please report to the gymnasium for a… Er, special announcement!"

"W-What was that?!" cries Allison.

"Our… Headmaster?" Kaylee mutters. "It can't be… They sound like a six year old…"

"It must be some sort of a joke!" Joey says. "I mean, really?"

"No…" a voice says from the very back of the cafeteria.

Everyone swivels around. It's Olivia. "What you just heard… Was not a joke."

"Yeah everyone! That was _so_ not a joke!" yells Dahlia.

"You shield your low self-esteem and fear of being yourself behind your copying," Olivia says grimly. "That is not a good obsession to have, Dahlia Ditto."

"H-Huh…?" Dahlia stammers.

"Your fate is unclear to me," Olivia murmurs. "I cannot tell you how long you shall last… But when you act as you do, your fate is sealed even without my cards to confirm it…"

"W-What do you mean by 'how long you will last'?" whines Fletcher.

"You will soon find out, Fletcher Elton," Olivia says, and her creepy smile reappears. "Time to meet the headmaster…"

And with that, Olivia stands up and strolls out of the cafeteria, everyone else following nervously.


	5. Prologue IV

Olivia leads the group to the gym. "How do you know the way?" Christian asks. "We've never been there."

"The Inner Eye, Christian Achrén…" Olivia mutters with her usual smile.

"O-Oh…" Christian blinks, confused.

"What could that voice have been?" Lucinda wonders.

"An evil creature," Olivia says cheerfully, as if this is no big deal.

"Evil creature?" Kaylee moans. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"Well, you are obviously quite the dunce, but I am not opinionated on the intelligence levels of any other of my comrades," Olivia giggles.

Everyone laughs a bit. "What's a dunce?" Kaylee asks.

"May I inquire why exactly we are meeting at the gymnasium just because a voice on the intercom commanded us to?" Cedric asks.

"Because it'll probably just drag us there anyway…" Raspberry murmurs.

"Indeed," Olivia says, and holds open the door to what must be the gym.

Alice walks in first, followed by Wesley, and everyone else. Olivia closes the door behind them. "So… What exactly are we supposed to see here?" asks Joey.

"Me~!" yells a high pitched voice, and a plush bear appears almost out of nowhere.

"G-Gah…?! W-What is that thing…?" Raspberry asks, fearful.

"I'm not a _thing_," the bear says. "I'm Monobear!"

Monobear has a cuddly white side and an evil-looking black side, split down the middle. "This is obviously a prank, right?" Joey mutters.

"…This is no prank…" Alecksei, who has been generally silent throughout this process, murmurs quietly.

"Listen to the little Russian boy! This is no prank! Upupupupu~!" Monobear cackles. "Now, who wants to hear the rules?"

"I guess we have no choice," sighs Kaylee.

"Correct! Now, you're basically free to do whatever you want, except there's a little rule you must follow. In order to escape this place, you must kill another student without any of your fellow classmates discovering it was you!"

Gasps pass through the class. _What?! There's no way…_

"This must be a prank," Wesley says with a scowl. "But it's certainly not funny."

Kaylee nods. "Give it up, whoever's controlling this bear!"

"This is _not_ a joke!" Monobear giggles.

Christian growls. "Stupid bear, you're not funny!"

He kicks Monobear in the face. Monobear stumbles backwards, and stops moving. He starts to beep. "W-Wha…?" Christian mutters.

"TOSS IT!" screams Stephanie.

Christian throws Monobear aside. He explodes loudly. "W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" wails Kaylee.

"At least we're free of that stuffed animal," Steven says, and everyone nods in agreement.

"I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm Monobear," says Monobear, and he reappears.

"WHAT?" Kaylee yells.

"I don't die! There's many of me!" Monobear says. "Also: No violence against the headmaster. I'll let it slip this once, but if you try it again, you'll be punished!"

"P-Punished…?" Raspberry stammers.

"Or, in simpler terms… Killed by me."

"What is this?" cries Lucinda.

"Oh, also, after every death, there will be a school trial. At that school trial, you'll have to figure out the culprit. If you don't you all shall be executed while the culprit alone is free to leave. If you solve the murder, the culprit shall be executed while you all spend the rest of your lives in Whitman Academy of Success!" Monobear explains.

"This can't be happening!" Rian cries.

_I knew something was suspicious… But this is unbelievable…_

"And with that, have a pleasant rest of the day!" Monobear grins, and vanishes.

Everyone stands in stunned silence. "What just happened?" Dahlia squeaks after around ten minutes of silence.

"I think… We have to kill to survive," Christian says solemnly.

We all shakily nod our heads.

**End of Prologue.**


	6. Chapter One: (Ab)normal Days I

**Begin (Ab)normal Days Arc.**

**(Ab)normal Days I**

"Upupupu~!" Monobear's voice squeaks over the intercom. "You all should go to your rooms. Walk to your right, then walk down the hall, and you will find them."

"…We might as well find our rooms…" Stephanie says, and walks out of the gym.

Alice nods. "Stephanie's right, we should go get settled."

Alice follows Stephanie down the hallway Monobear told them to go down. Stephanie stops. "…This is my room… We passed yours a while ago…"

Alice backtracks a few steps, til she sees a door with a pixelated version of herself on it. Dangling from the door is a key. Alice grabs it and unlocks her door and walks inside. Her suitcase is already on the bed. _Huh? Didn't I have it with me when I woke up in the classroom?_

There's a shower in her room with a locking feature. She has a double bed and a dresser and a closet. Alice sees a bulletin board. _Why is there a bulletin board in my room? I mean, it's not like I'd be pinning posters of my favorite band, we're trapped in a school where we have to kill each other!_

Alice notices that there are two things on the bulletin board already: a list of the sixteen students, and… A picture of her sitting alone in a classroom. She's smiling brightly, and waving. _Hmmm? I don't remember this at all…_

Alice walks over to her dresser. She sees something that looks almost like a smartphone on the dresser. She picks it up, and hits the power button, and it turns on. "Hello, Alice Verence, this is your Electronic Student Handbook. Please enjoy."

Alice looks at the screen. It has little pixelated pictures of her classmates and herself. She clicks on Olivia's picture, and her profile comes up.

GIOVANNI, OLIVIA.  
AGE: 19  
ROOM: Next to HIMIKO, RASPBERRY and ACHRÉN, CHRISTIAN.  
TALENT: Cartomancer  
STATUS: Alive  
PROFILE: GIOVANNI, OLIVIA and VERENCE, ALICE have not bonded. VERENCE, ALICE finds GIOVANNI, OLIVIA to be very mysterious.

_How odd…_

Alice plays with the Electronic Student Handbook some more, and eagerly clicks on an icon called "Messages", hoping to text a friend or family member for help, but finds that it only sends messages to other Electronic Student Handbooks. She also clicks on "Contacts", but it's empty besides Alice and her classmates.

There was something under the Electronic Student Handbook, it looks like a credit card. Alice picks it up. It has a picture of her on it with VERENCE, ALICE on it, and under that, ELECTRONIC STUDENT ID CARD.

Alice feels she should hold on to both, so she sticks the Electronic Student Handbook and the ID Card in her pocket. There's also a note.

"Alice V,

Monobear here. Just felt I should tell you that your key is rendered useless after opening your door the first time. From now on, swipe your ID Card to be let in.

-Monobear"

Alice nods to herself and throws the note away. She pulls out her phone and checks the time. 6:04 pm. Sort of hungry, Alice walks to the cafeteria. Everyone is there, and Alice grabs her dinner from the buffet and sits next to Allison. "Hi, Allison!"

"Hey, Alice…" murmurs Allison.

Christian stands up from his seat. "Everyone, I have a suggestion. I suggest that every day, we meet together in the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"I find that to be an exemplary idea!" Cedric says cheerfully.

"Then it's settled," Christian says.

"May I make a suggestion?" Stephanie asks.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Let's make this an unofficial rule," Stephanie says. "Like it or not, this place is dangerous. Night Time is the most perilous, however. Most murders happen during the evening, and many of us would be frightened at night, unable to sleep, worried we would be killed. So I suggest that after Night Time, or, according to Monobear's rules in the Student Handbook, past 10pm, we do not leave our rooms unless it is an emergency."

"I second that," Olivia says.

Raspberry nods. "…That's a smart rule…"

"Excellent," Stephanie says, and continues to eat her food.

"Does anyone else have a bulletin board in their room?" Alecksei asks.

"I did!" Kaylee says.

"Did it have a picture of you in an empty classroom?" Alecksei asks.

"Indeed… I do not recall posing for a photograph however… It is strange, is it not?" Olivia murmurs.

"It's quite odd, truly," Cedric agrees.

Everyone finishes eating, and Alice decides to return to her room. She plays with her Electronic Student Handbook.

"Ahem!" Monobear's voice says over the intercom. "It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The doors to the cafeteria will be locked shortly. You will not be able to enter it without showing your ID Card. You will be punished if you fall asleep outside of the dormitory area. Good night."

Alice sighs and decides she might as well get some sleep. After a while of tossing and turning, she eventually falls asleep.

**End (Ab)normal Days I.**

**Chapter 1, (Ab)normal Days I Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera_

**_Author's Note_****: In case you can't tell, the endcard is supposed to be what they do in the credits of the anime when they show Naegi with all his dead friends.**

**ALSOOOO, next time I'll do two Free Time events, so vote for the two characters you'd like Alice to hang out with. You can vote for your own, but only if you really think they're an interesting character.**


	7. Chapter One: (Ab)normal Days II

**(Ab)normal Days II**

"It's 7am!" Monobear cries over the intercom.

Alice groans and walks to the cafeteria. "Good morning, Miss Verence," Cedric says.

"Hi, Cedric."

Alice grabs her food at the buffet and sits next to Allison. "Hi, Allison."

"Hi…" Allison murmurs.

Alice tries to socialize with Allison, but it'll take a while to get her to open up.

"Everyone, please report to the gymnasium!" Monobear yells, and everyone sighs and walks to the gym.

"What do you want, bear?" growls Steven.

"To give you your first motive," Monobear says cheerfully.

"Motive?" Joey asks. "No way! We'd never kill, bro!"

Monobear ignores Joey. "This time, your motive will be this!"

A screen appears behind Monobear, and a picture of a beautiful mansion with several servants appears on it. "A lovely mansion packed with servants!"

Joey laughs. "This is such a funny joke! I love this, I have to say."

"You are a fool," Olivia says with her signature creepy smile. "You believe this is all a joke. But it is not. You shall not last long."

Monobear giggles and vanishes. Olivia's ominous words hang over the gym, silencing everyone. Finally, Christian breaks the silence. "Hey, guys…"

"What?" Kaylee asks.

"I suggest we throw a party tonight to lighten our moods. Right here, in the gym! We can fix up the place. Also, I have a treat for you," says Christian with a grin.

"Ooooh… A party!" Kaylee smiles. "What's the treat?"

"Some alcohol," Christian grins.

"So… You are suggesting that we turn ourselves into drunken fools when one of us might be planning to kill?" Olivia asks. "You are indeed a fool. I will attend this party, however, do not expect me to take even a sip of your poison."

And with that, Olivia walks out. "Party pooper," Christian says. "Well… Let's search this place to find some party decorations!"

Everyone eagerly nods, and Alecksei finds a closet with long tables, perfect for food, and some uninflated balloons. Joey and Stephanie set them up. Kaylee inflates the balloons, although she ingests some helium first and laughs hysterically. Alice sighs. _I guess I could try to hang out with some people._

Alice walks up to Joey. "Hi, Joey!"

"Heeeeey! Alice! What's up?" Joey asks with a grin.

"Do you want to hang out some?"

"Sure! I have some time."

_I spend some time with Joey. I feel we've grown closer._

"So, Joey… How'd it feel to be selected for Good Luck?" Alice asks, curious.

"Amazing! I mean, I write poetry, but I don't think it's good enough to get me into this school as a poet," Joey says. "So I was pretty thrilled! Then there's this annoying prank with the bear…"

"Joey, you realize it's really not a prank, right?"

"Of course it's a prank!" Joey yells. "Trust me, nobody will die!"

"You sure?" Alice asks.

"Perfectly! We're 100% safe!" Joey says.

"Joey, you have to help me plate the food!" yells Kaylee, and Joey nods.

"Hey, I'd like to hang out some more, but I have to help Kaylee. I had fun though," Joey says, and walks off.

"Bye!" Alice calls after him.

_I still can probably hang out with one more person before the party…_

Alice walks down the dorm hall and up to Olivia's door. She opens it before Alice can even knock on it. "Good day, Verence."

"Hi, Olivia! Want to—"

"Hang out? I suppose…" Olivia says, and holds open the door and gestures for Alice to come in.

Olivia's decorated her room with several novels on the human mind and a Ouija board, a pack of playing cards, tarot cards, and a crystal ball.

_I spend some time with Olivia. I feel we've grown closer. I guess._

"So… What made you interested in cartomancy?" Alice asks.

"Ever since I was born, I knew I must be a cartomancer. I felt it in my blood. I am psychic, after all," Olivia says. "Tea? I always make some this time of day."

Alice nods, and Olivia leaves and comes back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. "I enjoy tea. It heightens my senses."

"Yeah, it's really good! Thanks."

"Please tell me you do not desire to become, erm… how do people say it… Wasted? At that party," Olivia says curiously.

"No way! I'm not even of age!" Alice says with disgust.

"You possess wisdom. When one of us is a potential killer, to run around with your senses dulled is a fatal mistake," Olivia says.

"I know! Anyway, speaking of the party, it's about to start, let's go," Alice says, and Olivia nods.

"I believe we shall have an exemplary time," Olivia says, and they walk towards the gym.

**End (Ab)normal Days II.**

**Chapter 1, (Ab)normal Days II Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera._


	8. Chapter One: (Ab)normal Days III

**(Ab)normal Days III**

Alice and Olivia open the doors to the gym to see a merry scene. Christian is standing behind a stand serving drinks, some normal teen party drinks, some… Less. Kaylee's already had a bit much to drink, as has Fletcher. She runs up to Alice and Olivia. "Heeeeeeeeyyyyy, guys! Welcome to the par-taaaaay! Hahaha!"

"I believe you shall need a trashcan by tomorrow morn," Olivia says, and Kaylee giggles and runs off.

Olivia walks over to a chair near the end of the gym and pulls out some playing cards.

Alice walks over to Alecksei. "Hey, Alecksei."

"Hi… W-What's up…?" Alecksei stammers.

"You don't have to be so shy!" Alice says.

"I-I'm not!" Alecksei yells. "I just… Don't like parties… I don't like alcohol either…"

"I don't either! That doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Alice says.

"I… Guess…" mumbles Alecksei.

"Hey, Kaylee, Fletcher!" Alice yells, and they stumble over.

"What's up, beautiful?" Fletcher asks, and collapses into giggles.

"You two need to show Alecksei here how to have fun," Alice says, and they eagerly nod.

"Yo, Alecksei, come with us!" Kaylee grins, and drags him onto the dance floor with Fletcher.

Alice walks up to Lucinda, who is standing alone with a cup of fruit punch. "Hi, Alice!"

"Hey, Lucinda! Enjoying the party?"

"Of course! I love parties. Back home, my friends and I practically tore my friend Blake's house up during this huge party! His parents were furious, but we had a good time. Talia tried to beat Jason with my French horn, though, so I had to get it repaired," Lucinda says with a grin.

"Was… Jason okay?" Alice wonders, concerned.

"He was fine. Just a few days in the hospital and some crutches. It's my French horn that had to spend a month in the repair shop!" exclaims Lucinda.

"Oh… Well, I'm gonna mingle some more, see ya!" Alice says, and walks up to Christian and his stand.

"Hi, Alice. Care for a drink?" Christian asks.

"Just some orange juice. We're underage, you know…" Alice murmurs.

"Underage shmunderage!" Christian laughs. "But, fine, a glass of orange juice, coming up!"

Alice takes her glass and walks up to Wesley. "Hi, Wesley."

"Hey, Alice! Nice party, eh?"

"Yeah. Christian did a pretty good job."

"He really did!" Wesley says. He then hugs Alice.

"Whoa, okay…" Alice mutters.

"Sorry, I haven't been invited to many parties…" Wesley says, staring at his shoes. "I'm just having fun… Sorry…"

"No, it's perfectly fine!" Alice says quickly, not wanting to offend Wesley.

Rian and Stephanie are chatting near the dance floor, and Alice walks up. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey hey!" Rian says. "Great party, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hi…" Stephanie murmurs.

"Hey, are you having fun, Stephanie?" Alice asks.

"…Tons…" Stephanie replies shortly.

"I think you two would bond well with Olivia Giovanni," Alice says.

Rian nods. "A cartomancer! I've always wanted to have a card reading! I mean, there's lots of stuff I want to do… I want to catch a ghost, I've always wanted a tea leaves reading, I've always wanted to be hypnotized, too… I was kind of hoping for there to be a Super High School Level Hypnotist… Or a Tea Leaves Reader… But, a cartomancer is awesome, too!"

"…Big list…" Stephanie says, seemingly uninterested.

"Yeah!" Rian says with a grin. "I have lots of hopes and desires!"

Rian and Stephanie walk over to Olivia. Rian beckons Alice over, and she comes and sits with them. "Olivia just had a premonition!" yells Rian.

"I… I… Oh, my…" Olivia stammers.

"…What is it…?" Stephanie asks.

"Tonight…" Olivia murmurs.

"Tonight?" Alice prompts.

"A LIFE WILL BE CUT!"

**End (Ab)normal Days III.**

**Chapter 1, (Ab)normal Days III Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera._


	9. Chapter One: (Ab)normal Days IV

**(Ab)normal Days IV**

"W-Wha…?" stutters Rian.

"Someone shall not survive the evening," Olivia says, in a panic. "And I do not intend to be that person. Which is why I shall return to my abode and lock my door. Farewell."

"But wait!" Rian calls after her. "What ever happened to safety in numbers?"

Olivia ignores him and saunters out of the gym. Rian sighs. "Eh?" Kaylee wonders aloud, while twirling Alecksei around on the dance floor while Fletcher laughs. "Why'd the card girl leave just now?"

"It's nothing," Alice says quickly.

"There's no way it's nothing!" Kaylee yells. "She looked worried."

"…Olivia is slightly ill…" Stephanie murmurs. "…One of her symptoms is a… Erm, loose stool… If you know what I mean…"

"Oh!" Kaylee says knowingly. "Bathroom break. I get it."

Stephanie nods, and Alice, Rian, and her whisper amongst themselves. "Do we tell them?"

"… We do not," Stephanie says. "… They are all enjoying themselves, besides, if we instill fear into them, they may act out, and Olivia's premonition will be more possible…"

Rian and Alice nods. "We should just go out and party," Rian says.

"Try to have fun," Alice says.

Rian and Stephanie nod and the group disbands.

Alice walks up to Raspberry, who is standing in the corner with Allison. "Hey, you two."

"…Hello…" Raspberry murmurs, and Allison smiles with a "Hi, Alice!"

"Are you guys enjoying the party?" Alice asks.

"…Oh, of course…" stammers Raspberry.

"It's very nice…" Allison says.

"Good. Well, you two keep having a good time!" Alice says, and walks away.

Fletcher puts his arms around Kaylee and Alecksei, and they all smile, posing, while Kaylee pulls out her phone and takes several pictures. _Aww… Alecksei's having such a good time._

Alice walks up to Kaylee. "Kaylee, what time is it?"

"10:06," Kaylee responds.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Guys, it's kind of late," Fletcher says. "I'm going to go to bed."

Fletcher stumbles off to his room after embracing Alecksei, Alice, and Kaylee in a bear hug. "Yep…" Alecksei mutters. "Definitely drunk…"

Allison leaves, too, followed by Rian. Alice tries to stay as long as possible. At around 11, Christian calls to the remaining partiers, "Afterparty at my place!"

Alice groans. _No more partying for me._

"I'm gonna go to bed, thanks for giving me such a good time," Alice says.

"…I'm going to bed, too…" Stephanie murmurs, and walks out of the gym.

"Not me!" yells Lucinda. "The party's just begun!"

"Raspberry, would you clean up the junk on the floor?" Christian requests, and tosses Raspberry a trash bag. "Then come to my room for the afterparty."

"Sure…" Raspberry mutters, and Christian and the others head for his room.

Alice waves bye to Raspberry and walks back to her room, and locked the door, paranoia taking over. _I wonder if what Olivia says is true… Will someone die?_

She sighs. _No way… Nobody would ever kill…_

These thoughts haunted Alice, and she finally fell asleep at around 1am.

**End (Ab)normal Days IV.**

**Chapter 1, (Ab)normal Days IV Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera._


	10. Chapter One: (Ab)normal Days V

**(Ab)normal Days V**

"It's 7 am!" Monobear yells, and Alice stretches. "Wake up!"

Alice yawns and opens her door. She slowly makes her way to the cafeteria. She walks in, and immediately notices… _It seems… Empty…_

"This morning, we're missing Raspberry, Alecksei, Fletcher, Christian, and Kaylee," Wesley says, concerned.

"Kaylee, Christian, and Fletcher are probably drunk from last night," deduces Lucinda.

"Come to think of it, Raspberry never came to the afterparty, did she…?" murmured Joey.

"She did not attend, no," Cedric says.

"Sorry, overslept," Christian says, and sits down, followed by Alecksei.

"…Where's Kaylee, Raspberry, and Fletcher…?" Alecksei asks.

Alice gulps, and makes eye contact with Stephanie and Rian. They look horrified. "W-We should look for them…" stammers Rian.

"What's up with you?" Lucinda asks.

"I… I have a bad feeling. Now let's investigate," Rian mutters.

"You don't think…" stammers Allison.

"Yeah, you don't think…" mimes Dahlia.

"A murder?!" Allison and Dahlia wail in unison.

"It is just as I predicted," Olivia says.

"What?" Steven asks.

"Last night, I predicted a murder. Now we shall have to find a body," Olivia states in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Wait… Don't be so rash… There's no way…" Wesley says, flustered.

"The inner eye tells no lies…" Olivia murmurs, and stands up. "We should discover this body."

Alice stands up and nods, and Rian and Stephanie do the same. "…We should split up…" Stephanie murmurs.

Wesley nods. "Allison, you, me, and Olivia will search the dorm area. Christian and Dahlia, you take the entrance area. Rian, you, Alecksei, and Stephanie take the right hall. Cedric, search the pantry behind the cafeteria, I mean, you never know. Joey, you and Lucinda search the area near the bolted second floor, and Steven and Alice, you two search the left hall."

"Roger, captain!" Dahlia says, and drags Christian to the entrance.

Steven walks up to Alice. "Come on, we might as well get this over with."

Alice nods, and they set off for the left hall, which consisted of several classrooms, including the one Alice woke up in. They pass multiple classrooms, none suspicious. History A, Algebra B, Room 62, Room 69, nothing. Biology Lab A, nothing. Room 72, nothing. Room after room, nothing.

"I don't think anything's here," Steven says, and Alice nods.

"There's still a few more classrooms though, let's check them out," Alice sighs.

Steven agrees, and they keep checking, not at all worried, until…

"I-Is that… blood…" Steven moans, and points to several blots of red liquid on the floor, leading into a classroom marked "Biology Lab B".

"I… It is…" Alice stammers, dread washing over her.

"L-Let's go check…" Steven whines, and they close their eyes and step in.

Alice opens her eyes, and nudges Steven. The trail of blood leads to a dumpster in the corner of the room, and Steven's eyes widen. "We should… Open it…"

Alice nods, and they walk forward, and Steven opens the dumpster. A bloody garbage bad lies in the dumpster. Alice feels faint. "O-Open the b-bag…" she stammers, panic rising.

Steven gulps, and he slowly opens the bag.

Steven… slowly opens… the… bag…

Steven screams, and Alice is frozen in horror. The bloody body of Kaylee Sunn is shoved inside the garbage bag. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**End (Ab)normal Days V.**

**Chapter 1, (Ab)normal Days V Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	11. Chapter One: Abnormal Days I

**End Ch. 1, (Ab)normal Days Arc, begin Abnormal Days Arc.**

**Abnormal Days I**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the shriek escaped Alice's mouth without her even realizing it.

"S-She's dead…?" Steven cries. "K-Kaylee Sunn… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

Their cries soon brought the rest of the class to Biology Lab B. Raspberry screams, "BLOOD!" and faints.

"A body has been discovered. Following a brief period of investigation, the school trial will begin!" Monobear's voice yells.

"H-How do we start investigating…?" asks Rian, horrified.

"I guess we should take a look at the dumpster?" suggests Lucinda.

Alice steps forward, and she and Steven haul the body and the trashbag outside of the dumpster. "Obviously, her dead body was thrown inside this **garbage bag**," says Christian. "The killer must've **carried the body in the bag**, then proceeded to throw the bag in the **dumpster**."

Monobear appears. "Upupupu~! The first death! On your Student Handbooks, click on Kaylee Sunn's profile to see the Monobear File!"

He vanishes as suddenly as he came. Everyone's calming down about the death of Kaylee, except for Fletcher who is uncontrollably sobbing, and Raspberry, who is passed out on the floor.

Alice pulls out her Student Handbook, and clicks on Kaylee's profile.

SUNN, KAYLEE.  
AGE: 19  
ROOM: Next to ELTON, FLETCHER and DAVIS, ALLISON MARIE.  
TALENT: Surfer  
STATUS: Deceased  
PROFILE: During her life, SUNN, KAYLEE did not bond with VERENCE, ALICE, although the two got along with each other.  
MONOBEAR FILE: **The victim is Kaylee Sunn. The time of death was around 11:30 pm. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. Her death was instantaneous. Traces of alcohol in the victim, but no drugs.**

"Blunt force trauma?" Wesley wonders. "That means **she was killed by a blow from a blunt object**… But what?"

"Could they have bashed her head against the dumpster?" asks Allison.

"No. There's **no traces of blood on the dumpster**, also, there's a **trail of blood** leading to this room, so the killer obviously looked around for a dumpster to conceal the body in," Olivia says.

Alecksei empties Kaylee's body from the bag, and empties out the bag as well. **A few plastic plates from the party **fall out.

"Christian, did Kaylee go to the afterparty?" Alice asks.

"**Only for a few minutes**," Christian replies shakily. "**Then she checked her Handbook and got a text or something, and said she had to go.**"

Alecksei digs around in Kaylee's pocket. "Her phone's here… But her **Handbook is missing…**"

"I foresaw as much," Olivia murmurs. "Unless the culprit was a true fool, they wouldn't have left such clues hanging around."

Wesley nods in agreement. "We should split up and investigate the school."

"Wait... Before we split up…" Alecksei murmurs.

"What seems to be the problem?" Cedric asks.

"Where were you, Fletcher… Raspberry…? You two **missed breakfast**…" Alecksei grumbles.

Raspberry is still passed out, but Fletcher cries, "I… **I was having a hangover**… I… **I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD DIE**!"

He runs off, crying. "…Suspicious, eh…?" Alecksei murmurs.

Alice sighs. _This is so confusing…_

Alice decides to talk to the others and see what they think.

"Murder…? Wha…?" Joey stammers. "I… I must be dreaming."

"You're not," Alice says sternly. She has little patience for Joey.

"I-I'm going to lie down…" Joey walks shakily off.

"This case is so confusing…" mutters Lucinda.

"…Not really…" Alecksei whispers.

"Eh?!" Lucinda gasps.

"…I mean… I think I have it put together pretty well…" Alecksei responds, and walks off.

"…Who are your suspects, Alice?" Allison asks.

"Me? I don't know, I mean… I guess it's too early to really have one," Alice says.

"I have to say… **I suspect Fletcher or Raspberry**… I mean, **they missed breakfast**…" mutters Allison.

"Hmmm…" Alice murmurs.

"AUGH!" a scream comes from down the hall.

"That sounds like Joey!" Steven wails.

"That sounds like Joey!" echoes Dahlia.

Everyone runs down the hall until they reach Joey's room, his door's wide open. He's standing with his eyes wide open, and pointing to his bulletin board. "I-I was trying to forget about her murder, and…"

Allison looks up at Joey's board, and she squeals, Dahlia squealing as well. "I-It's Kaylee!" exclaims Allison.

Kaylee is now in the picture with Joey on his bulletin board. Her name is also crossed off the list next to it. "E-Everyone… Check your own rooms, is Kaylee with you in your classroom picture and is her name crossed off on your list?" Joey asks, and everyone nods and runs off.

Alice slides her ID Card through the detector on her door and opens it. _K-Kaylee… Her name's crossed off the list! And she's in my picture now!_

Everyone but Raspberry, who's still passed out, Fletcher, who's crying in his room, and Alecksei, who's off investigating, meets back at Joey's room. "It is the same situation for me as well," Cedric murmurs.

"Same here, too!" squeaks Dahlia.

"Is it that way for everyone?" wonders Christian.

"It is," Olivia says. "And if I had to guess, it's so we never forget our comrades who passed on. Monobear wants to keep us in constant remembrance, so we will always be horrified and shocked everywhere we go in Whitman. Am I correct?"

Monobear appears. "Upupupu~! You are indeed! **The picture and the list automatically update every time someone is killed**! Anyway, your time to investigate is running out, better hurry up!"

He vanishes again. "I hate that bear…" Christian grumbles.

"However, Monobear is correct, we should carry on with our investigation," Olivia says. "I am going to go investigate Kaylee's room. Anyone care to join me?"

Alice raises her hand, as does Dahlia and Christian. They walk towards Kaylee's room. _Can we really find out who killed Kaylee Sunn?_

**End Abnormal Days I.**

**Chapter 1, Abnormal Days I Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._

**Author's Note: I'm going on my vacation, so I'll only be able to update from my phone... Which is kind of hard to do... :/**

**I can always try, though.**

**So, tell me: Who do you think is guilty?**


	12. Chapter One: Abnormal Days II

**Author's note: I'm ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaaack. So yeah. Anyway I cannot mystery so just bare with me this kind of sucks.**

**Abnormal Days II**

Alice, Dahlia, and Christian follow behind Olivia as she leads them to Kaylee's room. Olivia pulls on the doorhandle. "It's locked."

Monobear appears. "Upupu~! Of course! She locked her door before her death, you know!"

"Can you… Unlock it?" Christian wonders.

"Of course!" Monobear cheerily laughs, and he chants something under his breath. The door swings open. "Upupu~! It seems my job here is done!"

He walks off. "Quite a strange specimen…" Olivia mutters.

They walk inside Kaylee's room. Olivia searches all over, looking under Kaylee's bed, in between the sheets, everywhere. "Ugh. I cannot find a thing. Verence, Ditto, Achrén: Do something right for a change and help me search!"

Kaylee's surfboard lies in the corner, never to be used again. Olivia finds searches around, and picks up a book lying underneath Kaylee's pillow. "This book… It's a journal."

"D-Don't read it!" Dahlia cries, speaking her own mind for once.

"It's not as if Miss Sunn would care at this point," Olivia says. "Besides, if she is in Heaven, or wherever you believe she went, she would be looking at us, wanting us to solve the mystery. And there may be some clues in the diary."

Christian nods. "I agree."

"I do too," Alice nods.

Olivia opens it. "Most of these are typical teenage problems. Her wondering how well liked she is, etcetera."

"Anything worthwhile?" Christian asks.

"I don't believe so. Look for yourself," Olivia says, and passes it to the other three.

Alice peeks at Kaylee's last entry. She has **very cute handwriting**, dotting her i's with hearts. Her journal is very girls, and the **pages have a heart background**.

'**_Hi!  
So, tonight, I'm going to a party! I'm soooooo excited! I love parties, and I hope I'll get to know everyone. Fletcher and I are planning on hanging out… He's really cute! But, this wouldn't be a diary if I didn't have complaints, lol._**

**_For one, I really want to leave. I know the whole "kill your friends" thing is just a prank or something, but it's getting really old really quickly._**

**_And that Monobear is really creepy! Yesterday, he popped up behind me just before I opened the door to my shower to tell me about a locking function on the shower! Privacy invasion much?_**

**_Also, besides the Handbooks, there's no service whatsoever. So yeah, that aggravates me. And don't get me started on those handbooks: they're worthless. For one thing, I got stuck with a stupid green one. I wish mine was a different color… I hate green!_**

**_Olivia also called me a 'dunce'… I dunno what that means… I don't think it's a compliment, but whatever. Lol._**

**_It's party time! Wooooo! ;)_**

**_I'll write to you and tell you all about it later!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Kaylee 3_**'

Alice's eyes finish skimming the entry, but she can barely read it by the end. _Oh God… I'm crying!_

"What's wrong, Alice?" Christian asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Olivia asks. "Sunn was a very lovely girl. Of course I was hard on her, but nobody expects me to be sweet as sugar. She obviously planned on writing more entries, so **suicide is no longer a possibility**."

After a bit of chatter, the group decides to go back and investigate the body. Dahlia digs around in the dumpster, and comes out holding something in her hand and taps Christian's arm. "I… Um… This is a handbook…"

Christian grabs the **broken grey handbook** from Dahlia. "This must be her handbook, but… It's **smashed**. I can't power it on. I mean, it's on, but it's permanently frozen…"

The screen is **frozen** on the messages app, and there's only one message in the inbox:

**Raspberry Himiko, at 11:26pm. 'Come to the gym!'**

"It seems Raspberry is a suspect…" Alice utters.

"Look at what I've discovered," Olivia says, pointing to Kaylee's pants. "Someone **stabbed her in both legs**. That must be where most of the blood was coming from."

"Since this garbage bag has plates from the party in it, should we investigate the gym?" asks Alice.

"Yes."

Olivia leads the group to the gym. Alice walks around and searches all over. Until she stumbles upon something… "Guys… I think I found the murder weapon!"

**End Abnormal Days II.**

**Chapter 1, Abnormal Days II Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	13. Chapter One: Abnormal Days III

**Author's note: The Clockwork Rabbit started an SYOC, you should submit a character for them like meh. Also, you should check out ****Danganronpa -1: The First Hopeful Academy of Despair** by Captain Pancakes, it is AMAZING and deserves more reviews.

**Anyway, here's my poorly developed mystery continuation.**

**Abnormal Days III**

Dahlia, Christian, and Olivia race over. "What is it?"

Alice points to the buffet table. "That **table**. It has **blood on it**."

Dahlia nods. "Right… So someone **bashed her head of the table, killing her**."

On the table lies a **bowl with a knife with blood on it**. "This **must've been used to stab her legs**. It makes sense, there were plenty of knives at the party," Christian says.

"You know… Wasn't **Raspberry in charge of cleaning up**?" asks Alice. "Isn't it a bit suspicious…"

"There's a **club** on the floor, with **no blood**," Olivia says, pointing,

Dahlia nods. "It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. In a few minutes the doors to the cafeteria and gym will be locked. You will not be able to enter unless you show your Student ID Card."

"We should get to bed and continue to investigate tomorrow," suggests Olivia.

Alice nods in agreement and walks back to her room, locking her door, and falls asleep. Not really… Alice couldn't sleep much at all, actually.

"It's 7am! Wake up!" screeches Monobear.

Alice groans and walks toward the cafeteria. Everyone's there, but nobody's happy. Joey sits in the corner, horrified. "…Nightmare… Must be… No way Kaylee's…"

Fletcher cries his eyes out next to Raspberry, who shyly pats his back. Olivia serenely sips her tea, untroubled. "So everyone, we should review this case…" Rian says, and pulls out a yellow handbook.

Everyone nods, and Alice pulls out her magenta one. She opens the Monobear File. "This supplies us with all our basic information," Allison murmurs, waving her blue-cased handbook around.

"…I'll read it…" Alecksei murmurs, tapping his green handbook. "The victim is Kaylee Sunn. The time of death was around 11:30 pm. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. Her death was instantaneous. Traces of alcohol in the victim, but no drugs."

Everyone nods. Fletcher scratches his head. "But… Who?"

Olivia, looking at her purple handbook, responds. "The culprit."

"Upupupu~! Just a reminder that the school trial will start in a few hours! Be prepared!" Monobear announces over the intercom.

"Would it be wrong if I took a nap?" Alice found herself asking. "I didn't sleep good…"

"No, go right ahead!" Rian says with a smile, and Alice trudges back to her room, shuts her door, and turns off her light.

_Rap, rap…_ Alice groans and blinks. _Rap, rap…_

"Nnnnng…" Alice moans, and sits up.

_Ssssst…_

Footsteps outside her door fade away.

Alice sits up and taps her handbook. 11:36 am… She turns on the light and sees a piece of paper slipped under her door.

_Alice,_

_ When you wake up, come to the gym, __**Fletcher and I found some evidence in Kaylee's room**__._

_-Alecksei._

Alice slips out of her pajamas, into her normal clothes, and combs her hair. _I could look a lot better, but I guess this'll have to do._

She walks to the gym. Everyone's crowded around something. "G-Guys…?"

They all turn around. "Hey Alice, look what we found!" Fletcher says, waving her over. "A ripped entry from Kaylee's diary **under her bed**!"

"It's pretty good evidence that Raspberry is the killer…" mutters Allison.

"Yeah!" Dahlia echoes.

"Here, Fletcher, show it to Alice," Alecksei says.

He hands Alice a white piece of paper, ripped and half crumpled.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_The oddest thing happened… I received a text from Raspberry at Christian's afterparty, asking me to meet her in the gym! Brb, tell you what happened, haha!_**

**_-Kaylee._**

**_Hmmm… So… Raspberry wanted them to meet? That's odd._**

"Upupupu~! It's afternoon! Time for what I like to call the School Trial!" Monobear cackles over the loudspeaker. "Please report to the entrance hall, and you should find a previously hidden elevator. Enter it."

"Nerve-wracking, is it not…?" Olivia murmurs. "I feel quite shaky, I must say."

Stephanie shakes her head. "…I'm really nervous… But we'll figure it out…"

"L-Let's do this guys!" Rian says, and he leads us to the entrance hall.

Then Alice sees it. An elegantly designed elevator. "Um… Who first?" Raspberry asks, still dazed, waiting for the others by the elevator.

"I'll go," Fletcher says, and pushes the button and steps in. Everyone else follows him.

Alice takes a deep breath as the elevator goes down.

It's time for the trial.

The trial of life and death.

**End Abnormal Days III.**

**Chapter 1, Abnormal Days III Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	14. Chapter One: School Trial I

**Author's note: BEGIN POORLY PUT TOGETHER SCHOOL TRIAL. Anyway if I update slower it's because of school.**

* * *

**End Chapter One: Abnormal Days Arc, begin School Trial Arc.**

**School Trial I**

The elevator comes to a stop with a clunk. Shakily Alice steps out, everyone else following. What Alice sees is an odd sight. Sixteen podiums, in a circle, with a chair behind the circle, Monobear on it. It looks like a courtroom… Well, it _is _a courtroom.

Each podium has a name on it. The one marked 'Kaylee Sunn' has a signpost behind the podium with a picture of Kaylee, grinning happily, on it. There's a red X through it, smelling suspiciously like blood.

SEATING CHART –

Monobear (Sitting behind the podium circle on a thronelike chair)

Rian – Dahlia – Alecksei – Stephanie – Cedric – Christian – Alice – Lucinda – _Kaylee_ – Allison – Joey – Fletcher – Raspberry – Steven – Olivia – Wesley – And back to Rian

"Upupupu~! I see you're all here!" Monobear giggles, his paw in a honey jar.

"Well… How do we do this…?" Stephanie mumbles.

"You simply… Debate! Starting now!" Monobear yells.

**SCHOOL TRIAL, BEGIN!**

CEDRIC: I suppose it is time to begin searching for a solution…

CEDRIC: But… How does one begin?

LUCINDA: I guess we should start by figuring out the murder weapon.

DAHLIA: Yeah! Hmmm… Well, the cause of death was **blunt force trauma**.

OLIVIA: Indeed. And I believe Miss Verence discovered the murder weapon.

ALICE: I did! Kaylee's head was **slammed against a desk**!

ALECKSEI: But… Who killed Kaylee… And why…?

FLETCHER: The answer is obvious…

ALLISON: Eh?

FLETCHER: The culprit is Raspberry Himiko!

RASPBERRY: M-Me…? B-But why?

WESLEY: Well, you _are_ highly suspicious…

WESLEY: Kaylee was shoved **in a garbage bag**, right?

WESLEY: …And according to Christian, Raspberry was supposed to clean up **with a garbage bag**, right?

CHRISTIAN: Yes.

RASPBERRY: N-Now, hold on…

ALECKSEI: Care to defend yourself?

RASPBERRY: I… I would… But… But…

ALECKSEI: But?

RASPBERRY: …Idon'trememberanythingI'msorry!

JOEY: Guys, stop! Obviously Monobear killed Kaylee!

MONOBEAR: Upupu~! I did _not_!

JOEY: Stop lying!

OLIVIA: You hold on to the belief that everyone here is so innocent. You are wrong. The killer is **indeed one of us**.

JOEY: A…Augh!

RIAN: We need to get back on track! Joey, I know you're in shock, but if we can't figure this out, you'll be a dead body!

CHRISTIAN: But I have more proof that Raspberry is guilty…

RASPBERRY: (_sobbing_) Nooooo! I didn't do it…

CHRISTIAN: We **found Kaylee's handbook in the dumpster**. The screen was half shattered, and it was **frozen on the Messages app**.

RASPBERRY: S-So…?

CHRISTIAN: There was a **text from Raspberry asking Kaylee to come to the gym**!

RASPBERRY: W-WHAT?

FLETCHER: Admit it! You're guilty!

RASPBERRY: N-No!

MONOBEAR: And with that, we will be taking a short break!

STEVEN: Are you kidding me? We finally get a lead and you put us on break?

MONOBEAR: Upupupu~! Please exit your podium, and enter the room behind the purple door on the left, into the lounge area!

**End School Trial I.**

**Chapter 1, School Trial I Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	15. Chapter One: School Trial II

**Author's note: Continue poorly framed mystery! I'm sorry this is really bad, I was rushing... :/**

**Next mystery will be more complex, I promise!**

**School Trial II.**

Alice steps out of the podium. _Wow… This is really intense._

Christian walks up to the purple door and opens it, walking into the lounge area. The others follow. The lounge area is pretty nice, with a warm and cozy interior. It has several red velvet cupcakes on a tray, and cozy looking sofas to sit on. Alice grabs a cupcake. _I guess I could hang out with someone._

She spots Fletcher sitting on a grey armchair near the corner of the lounge, and walks up to him. "Hey, Alice!"

"Hi, Fletcher! Want to hang out some?" Alice asks.

"Okay, sure! Take a seat!"

_I spend some time with Fletcher. I feel we've grown closer._

"So… Fletcher Elton, Bass Guitarist…" Alice mutters.

"Yes?"

"It must be awesome to be as well-known and famous as you!" Alice grins.

"It has it's perks, but… It can get lonely, you know," Fletcher says. "I didn't really have many friends, and I rarely had someone to talk to…"

"Well, you have me."

Fletcher's eyes light up. "R-Really? We should hang out more often!"

Alice nods. "Alright, it's on! We'll make this a regular thing. I can't say I'm a typical teen, but I'd like to get to know you."

"Heh… You're pretty alright, Alice," Fletcher says coolly, but he's blushing a bit.

"Ahem! Time to head back to the courtroom!" Monobear announces, and everyone gets back in place. "Let's continue!"

**SCHOOL TRIAL, CONTINUE!**

STEPHANIE: S-So… Where were we?

DAHLIA: Ooh! Ooh! I know! Buuuuut I can't say, it's not my place as a copycat!

STEVEN: We were accusing Raspberry of being the culprit.

DAHLIA: Bingo! Whoop, there it is! Ding ding ding!

STEPHANIE: Well then… What do you have to say for yourself?

RASPBERRY: I swear, it wasn't me!

FLETCHER: Prove it!

RASPBERRY: Waaaaaaah! I-I can't…

ALECKSEI: Then there's no doubt…

ALECKSEI: Raspberry, you're guilty.

RASPBERRY: I swear I'm not! D-Doesn't anyone believe me…?

ALICE: I do.

ALECKSEI: E-Eh…?

OLIVIA: As do I. Alice, help me in proving Miss Himiko innocent.

DAHLIA: Yay! I want to hear Miss Cartomancy and Miss Astronomy debate!

ALICE: Raspberry **couldn't be the culprit**, because she **faints at the sight of blood**.

ALECKSEI: That proves nothing! She **could've been faking**!

OLIVIA: She was not. You, however… You are a different story.

ALECKSEI: E-Excuse me…?

OLIVIA: When Christian, Olivia, Dahlia, and I were exploring Miss Sunn's room…

OLIVIA: I **searched under the bed thoroughly**. There was **no missing diary entry**.

ALECKSEI: There most certainly was! You're just framing me, aren't you? You left before anyone else!

OLIVIA: True, but…

OLIVIA: Mr. Achrén, when you continued the party at your room…

OLIVIA: What time did Mr. Jegari depart?

CHRISTIAN: At around 11.

OLIVIA: 11… Enough time for you to murder Miss Sunn and frame Miss Himiko, is it not?

ALECKSEI: W-What…? N-No way…

ALICE: Alecksei… You should just admit it… I mean, for one **the letter you left me** and **the fake diary entry** were written in **similar style and font**.

ALECKSEI: O-Oh yeah…? Prove it's not a genuine entry!

ALICE: For one thing, **Kaylee used hearts for dotting the i's**. The one you 'discovered' didn't do that. Also, **Kaylee used lol, not haha**. Finally, in the fake entry, you ended it with a **hyphen. Then Kaylee's name**, which is exactly how you signed your note to me, except it was with your name.

ALECKSEI: G-Gaaa?

ALICE: Fletcher, how could you just sit there and let Alecksei **frame Raspberry**?

FLETCHER: I'm sorry! **He dragged me into it**! I didn't mean to do anything! I didn't kill her, he did!

ALECKSEI: T-There's no way…

ALICE: Also, as a matter of fact, the handbook we found with the text from Raspberry was **grey**. However, in her diary, Kaylee mentioned her handbook's case was **green**. Also, assuming Kaylee kept her handbook in her pocket, it should have been **coated in blood**, as her legs were **slashed**. However, there was **no blood on the grey handbook**.

ALECKSEI: S-So…?

CEDRIC: Perhaps you should show us your handbook, Alecksei Jegari.

ALECKSEI: My… Hand… Book…?

CEDRIC: Indeed. If you hope to prove your innocence, show us your handbook. If it is not missing or green, then you might not be guilty.

ALECKSEI: I… I… I… Fine. **I did it**.** I killed her**.

RASPBERRY: Alecksei… How c-could you…?

ALECKSEI: I… I just… Wanted to leave…

JOEY: B-But… You could've just sucked it up like the rest of us!

ALECKSEI: …

CEDRIC: Fletcher Elton, why did you keep this silent?

FLETCHER: … Alecksei told me that since I was his accomplice, I would escape, too…

MONOBEAR: Wrong~! The only one that can escape is the true killer, or the one that **delivers the killing blow**.

STEVEN: So…

STEVEN: Let me get this straight…

STEVEN: Alecksei and Fletcher teamed up to take out Kaylee…

STEVEN: … But… Why Kaylee? She was so nice! And she thought very highly of both of you!

DAHLIA: Yeah, you jerks!

FLETCHER: I… I didn't choose Kaylee… She… Was **my best friend**…

ALECKSEI: I liked her too, but she was **weak**, and **a fool**, and **an easy target**.

WESLEY: H-How dare you?!

LUCINDA: Yeah! Kaylee was a kind person! She was a living thing, and you treat her death as if it were nothing!

ALECKSEI: … Y-You don't think I'm ashamed of myself…?

FLETCHER: (_sobbing_)

MONOBEAR: Upupupu~! Ready to start the vote?

ALECKSEI: Might as well finish this.

DAHLIA: Waaaaaaaah! This is awful!

MONOBEAR: In front of you, you will see a touch screen with you and your fellow students' names on it. Tap the name of the guilty party.

**MONOBEAR VOTE**

**The votes are in…**

**ALECKSEI JEGARI!**

**GUILTY!**

"Alecksei, explain," Christian requests, and Alecksei nods.

"I left the party, and went over to Fletcher's with a knife I took from the party… I told him if he didn't help me I'd kill him…"

Fletcher shakily nods.

"…I used his handbook and texted Kaylee, telling her to meet him in the gym… I used his because I casually asked Monobear if you can delete conversations from handbooks… You can't. I went to the gym and hit Raspberry over the head with a club, knocking her out, and I shoved her in the closet… By the time she woke up, she walked a few feet and discovered a body, so she passed out again. By then, her memory was really a mess, so she didn't really remember. Anyway, when she was knocked out, I texted myself from her handbook and smashed my handbook, so I framed her… I… I'm sorry…" Alecksei murmurs. "D-Don't hate Fletcher for this, okay? That's my last request."

"W-Wait… Is Alecksei really going to d-die…?" Raspberry stammers.

"Upupu~! Yes!" Monobear giggles enthusiastically.

"You're disgusting," snarls Christian.

"Nope! I'm Monobear!" Monobear says, and pulls out a mallet, hitting a switch in front of him. Under the switch is a small TV-like thing, and it lights up…

**Alecksei Jegari's Execution – The Big Cliffhanger**

_The TV device displays a pixelated version of Alecksei Jegari, standing in the center of the screen. Monobear begins to walk towards him, and as he does, the word GAMEOVER slowly appears on the top of the screen. On the bottom of the screen, ALECKSEI JEGARI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. COMMENCING EXECUTION. appears. Monobear grabs the pixelated Alecksei as Alecksei struggles, dragging him off the screen._

Alecksei stands nervously in the middle of the group, when a chain appears out of nowhere, wrapping itself around his neck and dragging him into a secret room.

In that room is a large book, and Alecksei is at the edge of the page. Monobear sits on top of a robotic quill, and he hits the start button, and it comes, stabbing towards Alecksei. Alecksei screams and starts to run to the other edge of the page. The quill is very fast, but Alecksei manages to outrun it, until he runs into the wall, and gulps. The quill catches up to him, and he screams as it stabs him violently. When Monobear finally retracts the quill, the page is stained red. Alecksei was killed in the lower right corner of the page, making him the end of the bloody page.

**Alecksei Jegari's Execution, end.**

Alice stands in complete shock, staring at the scene in front of her… Alecksei Jegari, Super High School Level Writer… Is dead?

Raspberry passed out halfway through the execution, and Fletcher is sobbing hysterically. Joey is teetering back and forth on the ground. Everyone's in shock…

"Upupupu~! And, with that, please go to bed," Monobear sneers, and we shakily nod.

Christian picks up Raspberry and they all leave the courtroom. _Is this… Really happening…? W-Why…? WHY?_

**Chapter 1, end.**

**Remaining Students: 16…14**

**Alice Verence**

**Olivia Giovanni**

**Rian Kohler**

**Dahlia Ditto**

**Steven Crandall**

**Stephanie Halix**

**Joey Weston**

**Raspberry Himiko**

**Christian Achrén**

_Alecksei Jegari_

**Cedric Michi**

**Wesley Stinson**

_Kaylee Sunn_

**Fletcher Elton**

**Lucinda Sanders**

**Allison Marie Davis**

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 1, School Trial II/End of Chapter 1 Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	16. Kaylee Sunn and Alecksei Jegari -- Bonus

**Author's note: Next time there's a free time, select ONE person. Also, there's a favorite character poll on my profile you should totes vote.**

**Bonus**

Kaylee Sunn and Alecksei Jegari's Free Time Events

Kaylee Sunn

Everyone eagerly nods, and Alecksei finds a closet with long tables, perfect for food, and some uninflated balloons. Joey and Stephanie set them up. Kaylee inflates the balloons, although she ingests some helium first and laughs hysterically. Alice sighs. _I guess I could try to hang out with some people._

Alice walks up to Kaylee, who giggles and says, "Hi, Alice! What's up?" in a helium voice.

"Want to hang out some?"

"Hehe! Sure!"

_I decide to spend some time with Kaylee. I feel we've grown closer._

"So, Kaylee."

"Huh?"

"What makes you so interested in surfing?" Alice asks, curious.

"I dunno, man. I mean, I love to feel the rush of riding waves!" Kaylee grins. "It makes me feel so alive!"

"Wow, that sounds exciting!"

"It really is!" Kaylee giggles, her eyes shining.

_She's really in love with surfing._

Kaylee enthuses about surfing for several minutes. "…Once, I surfed this huge wave, and my friends recorded it and clapped… And you would _not_ believe how much it hurts to get second in a surfing competition… My boyfriend and I had lots of fun, but he has a bit of a baby face… I can't wait to see him again!"

"I can't wait to get out of this school and see the beach again…" Kaylee mutters dreamily.

"You love it _that much_?" Alice inquires.

"YES! I dream about it every night. It's so much fun~!" Kaylee enthuses. "Well, it was fun spending time with you, but Fletcher's waving me over. Bye-bye!"

"Bye, Kaylee," Alice says cheerfully.

_You know… Kaylee's pretty nice. I've only hung out with her once, and I already feel we're great friends!_

Alecksei Jegari

Everyone eagerly nods, and Alecksei finds a closet with long tables, perfect for food, and some uninflated balloons. Joey and Stephanie set them up. Kaylee inflates the balloons, although she ingests some helium first and laughs hysterically. Alice sighs. _I guess I could try to hang out with some people._

Alice walks up to Alecksei, who is dragging a table out of the closet all by himself. _Wow, for someone so skinny, he sure is strong…_

"Hi, Alecksei!" Alice says with a grin.

"Aaaaa…" Alecksei stammers, startled. "H-Hi, Alice."

"Want to hang out some?"

"…S-Sure…!"

_I decide to spend some time with Alecksei. I feel we've grown closer._

"…Thanks for hanging out with me…" Alecksei stammers.

"It's my treat! So… How are you such a good author?"

"Eh…?"

"How do you craft your plots and create such real characters?"

"I-It just comes to me… I guess…" stammers Alecksei.

"That's amazing! I wish I was that talented," says Alice.

"I-It's nothing, really," Alecksei says.

"But, so many are movies and stuff!"

"I guess people just… Like my work… That's all…" mumbles Alecksei. "I… Have to go. Bye."

He runs off before Alice can talk to him more.

Alecksei Jegari 2

Christian walks up to the purple door and opens it, walking into the lounge area. The others follow. The lounge area is pretty nice, with a warm and cozy interior. It has several red velvet cupcakes on a tray, and cozy looking sofas to sit on. Alice grabs a cupcake. _I guess I could hang out with someone._

Alecksei sits on a purple sofa near the door. Alice walks up to him. "Hi, Alecksei!"

"Oh… Hi."

"Mind if we hang out for a bit?"

"O-Oh… Sure…!" Alecksei stammers, trying to hide his excitement.

_I decide to spend some time with Alecksei. I feel we've grown closer._

"S-So… Alice…" Alecksei mutters shyly.

"What?"

"U-Um… I'm just going to not be shy around you anymore, okay?" Alecksei says confidently.

"Okay?"

"Yeah! You seem like someone I can trust. You see, I'm really not that shy at all, I just don't like talking…" Alecksei murmurs. "But I have a question… Why'd you hang out with me?"

"You seemed nice," Alice says with a smile.

"Well, I guess I can be… Now, listen closely Alice, I'm going to tell you how to write a successful story…" Alecksei says, and he goes into a long rant about how to write stories and form plots. Alice listens, fascinated.

"Thanks Alecksei, that was amazing!" Alice says.

Alecksei blushes. "Thanks. I wanted to pass along my talents before…"

"Before?"

"I die."

"W-What?"

"I'll never make it out of here, and I've accepted that," Alecksei grimly states.

"No way! I'll make sure we all get out!" Alice yells. "We'll all survive!"

"We won't," Alecksei mutters, and falls silent.

"Ahem! Time to head back to the courtroom!" Monobear announces, and everyone gets back in place. "Let's continue!"

**Kaylee Sunn's Execution – Fun in the Sun**

_The TV device displays a pixelated version of Kaylee Sunn, standing in the center of the screen. Monobear begins to walk towards her, and as he does, the word GAMEOVER slowly appears on the top of the screen. On the bottom of the screen, KAYLEE SUNN HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. COMMENCING EXECUTION. appears. Monobear grabs the pixelated Kaylee as Kaylee struggles, dragging her off the screen._

Kaylee is tossed in a simulated beach with a surfboard beside her. The sun gleams down on her, and she races towards the ocean with her surfboard, hoping for one last wave. She goes deep enough, and a huge wave appears. She surfs it without difficulty. Around her, shark fins appear. She shudders.

Suddenly, five other surfboards come hurling towards Kaylee, and they close around her, trapping her in them like a cage. The cage sinks deep into the ocean, and Kaylee screams. The shark fins vanish into the ocean, and soon the ocean is colored red.

Monobear hits a switch, draining the water away, revealing Kaylee. She's dead: a mixture of drowning and a shark attack.

**Kaylee Sunn's execution, end.**


	17. Chapter Two: (Ab)normal Days I

**Author's note: For the free time I did Raspberry, since nobody got more then one vote. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter I'll do two more free times, vote! (I've decided to do 4 free times per chapter: 1 on breakfast the first day, 2 on the second day, and one at the School Trial Recess).**

**Chapter 2**

**Begin (Ab)normal Days Arc.**

**(Ab)normal Days I**

Alice tosses and turns in her bed. _H-How could this happen…? Two deaths… It's unbelievable!_

_I mean… I knew something was suspicious, but… This?!_

_I'll never get to sleep like this!_

Alice sits up and turns on her light. _What time is it…?_

She taps her handbook. 2:45 am. Alice's eyes stray to the bulletin board. Alecksei's name has been crossed off, and his picture has been added to the classroom photo since after the school trial.

_Ugh. Maybe if I get some food…_

Alice slowly walks to the cafeteria and swipes her ID card. The doors open. "Hi, Alice…" a voice murmurs. Allison.

Allison, Raspberry, Fletcher, and Wesley all sit with glasses of warm milk in their hands. "You couldn't sleep either?" asks Wesley.

"No…"

"Don't blame you. We obviously couldn't, either," Wesley says.

Fletcher is wiping tears off his face and Raspberry is in a state of shock. Allison is her normal socially awkward self. Wesley looks scared, but he's managing.

Alice sighs and pours herself some hot milk from the pitcher on the table. She sits next to Raspberry, who shivers as Alice sits next to her. "Raspberry, it'll be okay."

"…" Raspberry stares into space.

"She's been like this since the trial…" murmurs Allison. "No use in talking to her."

"Raspberry, it's okay…" Alice says.

"No, it's not…" Raspberry murmurs. "…We're stuck in a school… Two of us are dead… Why is this… Happening?"

Just at that moment, Joey walks in holding a jump rope. "Why do you have a jump rope?" Wesley asks.

"I found it in the store."

"Huh?"

"The second floor's been unlocked," Joey says. "I was exploring."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We'll explore tomorrow," Allison mutters.

"We should turn in for the night," Fletcher stammers, and shakily walks to his room.

"…I don't like him…" Raspberry mutters.

"He was forced to help, Raspberry," Wesley says. "Although he sure could've told us earlier."

"…I'm going to bed… Bye…" she walks off.

"So, there's a store on the second floor. It has everything, so you should visit it. Monobear says that every day at 12:01 am, the supplies are restocked," Joey says. "Anyway… Night!"

"I'm going to bed, too…" Allison says, and walks off.

Wesley and Alice leave, too. "Night, Alice," Wesley mutters and walks into his room.

Alice nods and goes back in to her room. _I hate this room. I feel so alone…_

Eventually, Alice falls asleep. Sort of.

"It's 7am! Wake up!" Monobear's shrill voice yells.

Alice moans and walks to the cafeteria.

Everyone's there. "Joey has something to tell you guys," Wesley says, and Joey stands up.

"Hey. The second floor's open now, so I suggest we explore it," Joey says.

"That is a lovely idea," Olivia says. "But first, we shall feast."

_During breakfast I have time to hang out with someone._

Alice walks up to Raspberry, who is sitting next to Allison.

"Hi, Raspberry!"

"…Hi."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead…"

_I decide to spend time with Raspberry. I feel we've grown closer._

"The cafeteria reminds me of a high school one, only, like, twenty times nicer," Alice mutters.

"…I wouldn't know…" Raspberry stammers.

"Why? Didn't you go to high school?"

"Of course… But… Every year of school I always ate in the algebra or math room I had that year… I would help the teacher make worksheets…" Raspberry mutters with a smile. "I used to love it… But now…"

"It's okay Raspberry, we'll get you back to the algebra room!" Alice says brightly.

"I wish, but… I'm such a target…" Raspberry moans. "I wish I was a bit more intimidating… I can't believe I'm not dead already…"

"I don't think anyone will try to kill you. You're too nice," Alice smiles. "Just work on your confidence a bit."

Raspberry nervously smiles. "I-I'll try that! Thanks…!"

"Welcome."

"Guys, we should investigate the second floor," Rian suggests, and everyone stands up and follows Joey.

**End (Ab)normal Days I.**

**Chapter 2, (Ab)normal Days I Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	18. Chapter Two: (Ab)normal Days II

**Author's note: Enjoy this chapter! We have some free times with Christian and Dahlia for your entertainment.**

**(Ab)normal Days II.**

Joey leads the others up a stairwell. "As you can see, it's not barred anymore."

"Upupupu~!" Monobear giggles, appearing. "Every time you complete a trial, a new area is unlocked! Have to keep you entertained somehow!"

He then walks off. Everyone walks up the stairs slowly. "What's up there, Joey?" Stephanie asks.

"A general store," Joey says, gesturing at a small built in store. "It must have been used for the students here. Everything's free, at this point."

He leads the others inside the store, which is big and has everything, from snacks to toys to gaming systems to household items.

"Where now?" Olivia mutters, uninterested.

Joey gestures to several classrooms. "Classroom 1-A is the Art Room… Classroom 2-C is the Bio Lab… That over there is the gym… That's the pool for Aquatics… Over there's a snack area."

_It looks so much like it just suddenly closed down… It looks so lively…_

"Is that all?" Wesley asks.

"Yeah," says Joey as he leads us to the barred stairwell to the third floor.

"Um… I-I'm going to check out the biology lab…" mutters Raspberry.

"Let me go with you!" Joey eagerly smiles.

"Oh… Okay…"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"N-Nope… It's just… I don't hang out… Often…" Raspberry blushes, and Joey and her head to the biology lab.

"I believe I shall go for a dip," Stephanie says, and Steven and Christian nod.

"I'm going to get some food," Fletcher hungrily says.

"Me, too~!" Dahlia laughs, and soon, everyone's gone their separate ways.

_I have time to hang out with some people. _

Alice walks over to the pool where Christian, Steven, and Stephanie are swimming.

"Hi, Christian!" Alice smiles, and Christian waves. He's in the pool, swimming around.

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure, Alice!" Christian grins. "Come on in!"

Alice goes to the locker room and throws on her swimsuit.

_I decide to spend time with Christian. I feel we've grown closer._

"Hey, Christian?"

"Eh?"

"Why do you love bartending?"

"Hmm… Well, hmm… I don't really know. I like making money, and it gets some tips…" Christian murmurs.

"How do you deal with that many drunk people?" Alice wonders.

"Well, I mean… I just kind of… Sell them drinks," Christian murmurs.

_This subject makes him… Uncomfortable…_

"…I like to see them party," Christian says.

"Huh?"

"Well, they come in in bad moods and leave in good moods. Unless they're the mean drunks… But, I like how happy they are, even if it _is _artificial…" Christian trails off, a distant look in his eyes.

"This subject makes you very uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… I mean, I guess I just never thought about it."

"Well, maybe it's good that you've started," Alice says with a laugh.

"Yeah! Hey, Alice, can you promise something?" Christian grins.

"Eh? What?"

"Will you visit me more often?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Great! It was fun spending time with you!" Christian toothily smiles, and walks off.

Alice gets out of the pool and dries off after changing back into her old clothes. Steven and Stephanie are still splashing each other in the pool. _It's nice to see Stephanie having some fun. She's usually so emotionless._

As Alice made her way to the snack bar, she saw an unusual pair: Raspberry and Joey, laughing and chatting away. _Wow, Joey really made Raspberry come out of her shell. Kudos to him!_

Reaching the snack bar, Alice spots Dahlia sitting on a bench of some sorts, eating ice cream. Dahlia notices Alice immediately, and looks as if she's going to say hi, but she doesn't.

"Hi, Dahlia!" Alice cheerily greets.

Dahlia springs up, and words erupt from her mouth, "HiAliceit'ssonicetoseeyouhowareyou?"

"I'm great! I was just wondering, do you want to hang out a bit?"

"Whatever you think I'd say," Dahlia giggles.

"Well… Yes, hopefully."

"Then a yes it is!" Dahlia grins.

_I decide to spend some time with Dahlia. I feel we've grown closer._

"So… Copycat. That's an unusual talent," Alice says, feeling dumb.

"Yep~! Mrow~!" purrs Dahlia.

"What made you want to copycat?"

"What made you want to astronomy?"

"Uh, it's just a fascinating topic to me."

"Uh, copycatting is just a fascinating topic to _me_~!"

"But… Why? What's so great about it?"

"But… Why? What's so great about astronomy?"

"I love it! I used to stargaze all the time."

"I love it! People are always shocked when I purrfectly imitate them~!" Dahlia giggles.

_Wow, Dahlia is fairly adorable._

"So, you seem to like acting like a cat."

"Mrow~! Yup~! One of these days, I'm going to go full Neko~!" Dahlia giggles, and with that, waves bye. "Nappy time for Dahlia~! Bye now~!"

She races off. _She's sure a strange one. Cute, but strange._

"Upupupu~!" the familiar giggle booms over the loudspeaker. "Everyone, report to the first floor gym! Emergency, emergency!"

_And… By emergency, Monobear of course means motive,_ thinks Alice as she follows the others to the gym.

**End (Ab)normal Days II.**

**Chapter 2, (Ab)normal Days II Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	19. Chapter Two: (Ab)normal Days III

**Author's Note: This chapter's really short, sorry 'bout that. But I hope you enjoy! The motive is revealed!**

**(Ab)normal Days III.**

Alice and the other make their way to the first floor gym. "Ugh, I wonder what that stupid bear wants from us this time," wonders Rian.

"Mayhap he wishes to provide us with a reason to murder a fellow classmate?" Cedric suggests.

"I'm sure that's it," says Steven. "But I'm not going to kill someone."

"Speak for yourself," Wesley says. "I'm sure some people here would be totally willing."

"Ugh, I can here you all outside the gym! Get in here, _now_!" Monobear whines, and everyone piles in to the gym.

"What do you want?" asks Christian, irritated.

"To give you a motive, of course!" Monobear giggles.

"Oh, yeah?" Christian mumbles. "Well, spit it out! Not that it'll motivate us at all!"

"Upupu~! Okay! If you kill somebody, I will erase your memories of this school!" Monobear giggles. "You'll wake up safe and sound in your bed, and won't remember the horrors of the school!"

"Eh?!" Rian gasps.

"You have the ability to erase memories?" Stephanie says calmly. "I don't believe it. You are a plush bear."

"I'm not a plush bear! I'm Monobear!"

"…I… I don't want to forget…!" Raspberry stammers in the back of the room.

"What?" Monobear gasps.

"I want to remember… The friends I've made… I also don't w-want to ever bump into the likes of you again… So if I remember… I'll know to steer clear of you!" hisses Raspberry.

Everyone nods, enraged, and storm out of the gymnasium, leaving a shocked Monobear alone in it.

"U-Upupu…?" he mutters, then shakes off his shock. "They deny it now, but… I know it will happen… THE SECOND MURDER WILL HAPPEN!"

**End (Ab)normal Days III.**

**Chapter 2, (Ab)normal Days III Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	20. Chapter Two: (Ab)normal Days IV

**(Ab)normal Days IV.**

"I hate that bear," Wesley says, sighing.

Everyone hangs around in front of the closed gym door, standing and talking.

"Don't we all?" asks Rian.

"I wonder… Would anyone… Kill for that?" Joey mutters, confused.

"I can't see anyone doing such a thing…" Christian says.

"Anyway, it's dinner time, maybe we'll feel better with some food in our system," Joey suggests, and Dahlia nods. "I second that~!"

Alice follows the group to the cafeteria and grabs herself a large helping of spaghetti and meatballs and takes her usual seat next to Allison.

"H-Hey… You don't think anyone else will die, right?" Allison stammers. She's shaking.

"Nope! No way," Alice says.

_I'm not so sure about that, but I don't want to freak Allison out…_

Joey and Raspberry have gotten to be very close friends, and they sit next to each other. "They'd make a cute couple…" Allison stammers. "I ship it…"

Alice laughs. "Me, too. Jaspberry."

Allison giggles. "Ha, I miss my fandoms…"

Wesley takes the empty seat by Allison. "Did someone say fandom?"

"Yeah…" Allison says.

"I never took you as a fanboy, Wesley," Alice says with a grin.

"I never took you two as fangirls! What fandoms are you in?" asks Wesley.

"Umm… SnK, Homestuck…" Allison begins.

"Harry Potter!" Alice says.

"Whovians?" asks Wesley

"Yes!" Allison giggles.

"Hey, I'm a Wholockian," Alice says.

"Pokémon, anyone?" inquires Wesley.

"Kinda, the games, not the show," Allison says.

"Hey, do you guys have tumblrs?" Alice wonders.

"Yeah," Wesley and Alice respond.

"Oh, give me your URLs, I'll follow you when we get out of this."

Wesley and Allison write down their URLs and hand them to Alice.

"Stephanie, calm down!" Steven yells.

Alice looks up. Steven and Joey are crowded around a shaking Stephanie.

"N-No! I c-can see it! Another murder!" Stephanie sobs.

Joey pats Stephanie's shoulder, but she winces and runs off, wailing.

Olivia stands up. "She is correct. There will be another murder. So, I must bid you a good night… I do not wish to become the third victim of this nightmarish academy…"

She walks off.

"Raspberry, you and Joey go find Stephanie," Christian says, and they nod and run off.

Allison begins to cry. "I d-don't want anyone else to die!"

"Alice, escort Allison to her room," Christian says, and Alice nods, and the two walk off together to Allison's room.

"Here you go, Allison, it'll be okay…" Alice says, and Allison shakily unlocks her door.

"A-Are you l-leaving?" Allison stammers.

"Well, I kind of wanted to check on the others, but I can stay with you if you want…"

"R-Really…? Would you mind spending the night, I'm really freaked out…"

Alice sighs. "Fine, I'll stay with you."

Allison graciously offers Alice the bed and takes the floor, and Alice, very weary, falls asleep to the sound of Monobear's Night Time announcement.

**End (Ab)normal Days IV.**

**Chapter 2, (Ab)normal Days IV Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	21. Chapter Two: (Ab)normal Days V

**(Ab)normal Days V.**

Most people wake up to an alarm clock. Some of them wake up of their own accord, allowed to sleep as long as they felt necessary. Alice was both of these. As of late, however, she has been woken up in one of the strangest possible ways possible: The voice of a psychotic mechanical bear. And today's wakeup was worse than the rest.

"Upupupu~! It's 7:00am! Time to get up! How could you even _consider_ sleep, when something so tragic has happened to one of your allies in this school?" Monobear's voice cackled over the intercom.

Alice shot up from Allison's bed. "Allison."

"A-Alice. Did you hear what Monobear s-said?" Allison asks, near panic.

"I did. We need to look…" Alice mutters.

"L-Look…? F-For?"

"A… A body."

"Oh no!" cries Allison. She shakily stands up, sobbing, and yanks her door open.

_Ugh, I can't lose Allison. I _really_ don't want to discover a body alone, if it comes to that…_

Alice follows Allison outside, and the scene is chaos. Students are running all over the place, and Alice is quite nervous, not taking the time to study the faces. She chases Allison through the hall, and Allison turns down the area near the less explored area of the school where Kaylee's body was found a while prior. As she goes to chase after her, Joey comes bolting up to Alice. "A-Alice…"

"What?"

"The general store…" Then Alice notices the tears streaming down Joey's face.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God oh god oh god oh god not again not again…_

"E-Everyone…" Joey sobs. "F-Follow me!"

Dahlia is the only one that hears Joey besides Alice, since most of the school is either in a panic or off searching.

_I… I don't want to follow Joey… I don't want to see the body._

But Alice feels her legs move regardless, a dread-filled feeling passing through her. Dahlia is shaking. Joey leads the two up the stairs, to the second floor. He races ahead of them and yanks the door of the general store open, and runs inside. Alice follows him, dazed, and Dahlia follows behind her.

The sound of Joey's sobs emanate from the store.

_Oh God oh God oh God…_

Alice slows, and Dahlia races past her and into the store. Another shriek.

_Oh God._

Alice gulps and slowly but surely walks inside the general store.

The scream escaped her lips the instant she saw it. The world behind the general store, and Dahlia, and Joey, faded.

Because, in front of Alice's eyes, hanging from a ceiling beam, rope tied tightly around her neck…

Was Raspberry Himiko.

**End (Ab)normal Days V.**

**End Chapter 2, (Ab)normal Days Arc.**

**Chapter 2, (Ab)normal Days V Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. Next to him, Raspberry stands, gesturing to a complicated equation on the chalkboard with a grin. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._

**A/N: Okay, Mikiche... I really loved Raspberry, and I'm sorry to kill her off... Thanks for always reviewing, and for giving me such a great character... I hope you still read this fic even though Raspberry's dead. She was fun to write for, and I do apologize for killing her off.**


	22. Chapter Two: Abnormal Days I

**A/N - I'm doing the School Trial Recess, so I need a free time. So vote!**

**Begin Chapter 2, School Trial Arc.**

**School Trial I.**

Alice nervously steps into the elevator. "So… It begins again…" Olivia sighs.

The elevator stops. _Oh God._ Everyone shakily walks out. The courtroom is different this time. It has a gothic style, with black walls and red ribbons hanging elegantly from the wall. Now there's X's over portraits of Raspberry and Alecksei. Alecksei looks calm in his, but Raspberry looks nervous, as if she knew she was dead.

SEATING CHART –

Monobear (Sitting behind the podium circle on a thronelike chair)

Rian – Dahlia – _Alecksei_ – Stephanie – Cedric – Christian – Alice – Lucinda – _Kaylee_ – Allison – Joey – Fletcher – _Raspberry_ – Steven – Olivia – Wesley – And back to Rian

"Upupu~! Time to begin~!" Monobear laughs.

SCHOOL TRIAL! BEGIN!

WESLEY: So… Time to start this again…

CHRISTIAN: Should we… Debate?

DAHLIA: Yeppers~!

NONSTOP DEBATE

JOEY: W-Who would do this to Raspberry… I… I… I MISS HER!

OLIVIA: Well… We first must discover how the murder went down…

JOEY: Y-Yeah…

CHRISTIAN: So…

CHRISTIAN: Raspberry **went to the general store** at **3-ish**… For a reason we **don't know yet**. Anyway, she went there… And the culprit **grabbed a jumprope and hung her**.

OLIVIA: So it seems that that is all we know now. But, as Dahlia pointed out, **everything was fully stocked, so the murderer must have grabbed the jumprope before midnight.**

ALICE: I  
agree!

BREAK!

OLIVIA: Splendid.

ALICE: Yeah… The murderer must've been planning the hanging of Raspberry Himiko for a while, so they probably just grabbed it before midnight.

OLIVIA: Indeed.

JOEY: B-But… Who? They need to pay for what they did!

NONSTOP DEBATE

JOEY: Who did this?

JOEY: Who killed Raspberry?

JOEY: …My best friend…

JOEY: Who?!

CEDRIC: There is a possibility I have been considering this whole day…

JOEY: Eh? Spit it out!

CEDRIC: It is quite possible that **Raspberry Himiko committed suicide**.

JOEY: W-What? There's no way that Raspberry would ever do that!

STEPHANIE: But… When you think about it, it makes no sense.

CEDRIC: Hmm?

STEPHANIE: If that were the case, Raspberry would've been **standing around the general store holding a noose for three hours**. I mean, I get that suicide committers usually **procrastinate about it**, but… That **doesn't make sense to me.**

ALICE: I agree!

BREAK!


	23. Chapter Two: School Trial I

**A/N - I'm doing the School Trial Recess, so I need a free time. So vote!**

**Begin Chapter 2, School Trial Arc.**

**School Trial I.**

Alice nervously steps into the elevator. "So… It begins again…" Olivia sighs.

The elevator stops. _Oh God._ Everyone shakily walks out. The courtroom is different this time. It has a gothic style, with black walls and red ribbons hanging elegantly from the wall. Now there's X's over portraits of Raspberry and Alecksei. Alecksei looks calm in his, but Raspberry looks nervous, as if she knew she was dead.

SEATING CHART –

Monobear (Sitting behind the podium circle on a thronelike chair)

Rian – Dahlia – _Alecksei_ – Stephanie – Cedric – Christian – Alice – Lucinda – _Kaylee_ – Allison – Joey – Fletcher – _Raspberry_ – Steven – Olivia – Wesley – And back to Rian

"Upupu~! Time to begin~!" Monobear laughs.

SCHOOL TRIAL! BEGIN!

WESLEY: So… Time to start this again…

CHRISTIAN: Should we… Debate?

DAHLIA: Yeppers~!

NONSTOP DEBATE

JOEY: W-Who would do this to Raspberry… I… I… I MISS HER!

OLIVIA: Well… We first must discover how the murder went down…

JOEY: Y-Yeah…

CHRISTIAN: So…

CHRISTIAN: Raspberry **went to the general store** at **3-ish**… For a reason we **don't know yet**. Anyway, she went there… And the culprit **grabbed a jumprope and hung her**.

OLIVIA: So it seems that that is all we know now. But, as Dahlia pointed out, **everything was fully stocked, so the murderer must have grabbed the jumprope before midnight.**

ALICE: I  
agree!

BREAK!

OLIVIA: Splendid.

ALICE: Yeah… The murderer must've been planning the hanging of Raspberry Himiko for a while, so they probably just grabbed it before midnight.

OLIVIA: Indeed.

JOEY: B-But… Who? They need to pay for what they did!

NONSTOP DEBATE

JOEY: Who did this?

JOEY: Who killed Raspberry?

JOEY: …My best friend…

JOEY: Who?!

CEDRIC: There is a possibility I have been considering this whole day…

JOEY: Eh? Spit it out!

CEDRIC: It is quite possible that **Raspberry Himiko committed suicide**.

JOEY: W-What? There's no way that Raspberry would ever do that!

STEPHANIE: But… When you think about it, it makes no sense.

CEDRIC: Hmm?

STEPHANIE: If that were the case, Raspberry would've been **standing around the general store holding a noose for three hours**. I mean, I get that suicide committers usually **procrastinate about it**, but… That **doesn't make sense to me.**

ALICE: I agree!

BREAK!


	24. Chapter Two: School Trial II

**School Trial II.**

ALICE: I don't think it was suicide, either…

STEPHANIE: Right? It doesn't add up…

MONOBEAR: Upupu~! And, on that note, time to start the intermission!

Alice sighs and steps off her podium. "Go to the lounge area, you guys!" Monobear snickers, frantically pointing to the door to the side of the courtroom.

Steven opens it and the lounge room is totally different: This time, the velvet is black, and the pastry is Devil's Food Cake. "Oh, chocolate!" Lucinda says, perking up immediately.

"Yayyyyyyy~! I _lovelooooove _cake~!" Dahlia giggles, grabbing a rather large slice.

_I guess I have time to hang out with someone._

Alice walks up to Lucinda, who is sitting with her legs crossed on the black velvet sofa. "Hi, Ariana!"

"Alice. And hey."

"Oops! So sorry! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, do you want to hang out some?"

"Cool! Grab a seat!"

_I decide to spend some time with Lucinda. I feel we've grown closer._

"So… Lucinda, what's the trick to your success?" Alice inquires.

Lucinda grins. "I dunno, man. It's just natural!"

"Well… I just started the clarinet, do you think you could help me?" Alice asks.

Suddenly, a look of fright crosses Lucinda's face. "O-Oh… I… S-Sure!"

Alice pulls out a crumbled piece of music from her paper. "Here you go. _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_… I wanted to make sure I'm doing it right… I really am a beginner."

"W-Well… We all have to begin somewhere…" Lucinda stammers.

"Is there a problem, Lucinda?" Alice asks.

"Nononononooooooo! Absolutely _nothing_! Um, um, uuuum, I have to go, um, byeeeee!" and, with that, Lucinda races off.

_That was a bit… Odd…_

"Upupu~! Back to the school trial for you!" Monobear giggles.

Dahlia groans a complaint, shoving cake into her mouth. Christian sighs and leads the group back to the Courtroom.

BACK IN SESSION!

STEVEN: So… We're back in here again…

OLIVIA: Yes. And now that we are, may I initiate a debate…?

JOEY: Eh…? Sure…

NONSTOP DEBATE

OLIVIA: May I review something?

CHRISTIAN: Alright.

STEVEN: What is it?

OLIVIA: So… This morning…

OLIVIA: Joey, Alice, Dahlia, and Christian **discovered the body together…?**

DAHLIA: Not-uh, silly~!

Break!

OLIVIA: Just as I suspected…

DAHLIA: Hmm~?

OLIVIA: So… How did it go? The body discovery…?

NONSTOP DEBATE

ALICE: Well… Joey came to me crying. He told me there was an emergency.

DAHLIA: I came too, because I saw him freaking out~!

OLIVIA: So… You two and Joey stumbled upon the corpse of Raspberry Himiko…

ALICE: Yeah.

OLIVIA: All… Three of you?

DAHLIA: Yup~! Boom, boom, boom~!

OLIVIA: Interesting. Because I was near the general store when I heard the corpse discovery announcement…

OLIVIA: And… When I got there, **Christian had also stumbled upon the body.**

DAHLIA: So…?

OLIVIA: I saw him enter the store. And it was not til then… That I heard a corpse announcement…

OLIVIA: Monobear's announcements are always so… Precise.

OLIVIA: Right exactly when three people find a corpse, he announces it…

OLIVIA: So… How come… He didn't make the announcement… Until a fourth student discovered the corpse?

MONOBEAR: T-That…

MONOBEAR: THAT'S COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT!

MONOBEAR: **IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING AT ALL! **JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!

OLIVIA: Fool… You are incorrect.

Break!

**Chapter 2, School Trial II Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. Next to him, Raspberry Himiko stands, gesturing to a complicated equation on the chalkboard with a grin. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign._


	25. Notice

**Hi, guys. So, I won't be able to update for a while because my laptop is half broken and we have to send it back to the store. So yeah. Anyway, could you tell me what your character's You've got that wrong and I concur would be?**


	26. Chapter Two: School Trial III

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, so sorry D:**

**Anyway, there's an RP on the forum section of Dangan Ronpa by kagome1237, you should look into it. I'm RPing in it. Anyway, here ya go.**

**School Trial III.**

OLIVIA: That announcement _must_ have been relevant…

OLIVIA: The first time, you announced it when three people precisely discovered it…

OLIVIA: However, you never specified if the announcement is still made is one of the first three corpse discoverers is the killer…

OLIVIA: So we can only assume the worst.

**NONSTOP DEBATE**

OLIVIA: We must assume that the guilty party is one of the three…

OLIVIA: **Alice**, **Joey**, or **Dahlia**.

MONOBEAR: A-Ack…!

OLIVIA: And… I would like to point something out…

OLIVIA: Raspberry's footprints outside her room… Show that she left without a struggle.

CEDRIC: That means that Miss Himiko left her room willingly.

OLIVIA: Yes. But why?

RIAN: Maybe… To meet someone?

OLIVIA: Yes. And to meet someone that early in the morning, it must have been someone **Raspberry trusted.**

JOEY: But… Raspberry was _not_ that stupid! S-She would never…!

ALICE: _But wait… Raspberry only trusted one person, and that was…_

OLIVIA: So, **Alice**, **Joey**, and **Dahlia**. Who's the suspicious one?

ALICE: _I… I don't want to do this, but…_

ALICE: Joey…

JOEY: W-What?!

ALICE: Raspberry trusted J-Joey…

JOEY: Argh…!

WESLEY: It makes sense…! The murder happened after midnight, right?

DAHLIA: Yuppers~!

WESLEY: But yet, did you notice something strange about the murder weapon's stock?

ALICE: _Something strange…?_

**FLASHING ANAGRAM**

FULLY_STOCKED

ALICE: They were fully stocked… The jumpropes… That means that the person must have been in possession of a jumprope from the beginning…

WESLEY: Which Joey was.

JOEY: I…

STEVEN: Do you have something to s-say…?

JOEY: No…

ALICE: I think I have it figured out.

**CLIMAX INTERFERENCE**

ALICE: Joey heard Monobear's motive. If you kill someone, your memory will be wiped away. In case you've forgotten, Joey's always had a hard time with this scenario. I mean, who hasn't? But he was especially horrified. I guess his way of thinking was '_I really like Raspberry, so if I kill her, I can help her escape from this place forever… And not remember it._' So he did.

WESLEY: So… He knocked on her door… And led her to the store.

ALLISON: He either shared his plan with her and she agreed to die so that they both, in a sense, could 'escape', or maybe he just caught her by surprise…

CHRISTIAN: And then he hung her by a jumprope and ended it.

OLIVIA: Joey?

JOEY: …

**END CLIMAX INTERFERENCE**

**END NONSTOP DEBATE**

ALICE: J-Joey… Do you have anything to say for yourself…?

JOEY: …

STEPHANIE: Joey?

JOEY: … She was… My… Best friend… I just… Didn't want her to suffer anymore… And I didn't want to remember… I… I'm sorry…

STEPHANIE: Joey…

MONOBEAR: Upupu~! Shall we start it? The vote?

OLIVIA: I suppose we have no choice.

**MONOKUMA VOTE**

_THE VOTES ARE IN…_

_THE GUILTY PARTY IS…_

**JOEY WESTON!**

_DID THE STUDENTS VOTE CORRECTLY?_

**YES, THEY DID!**

**SCHOOL TRIAL #2, END!**

"Joey…" Allison mutters, crying.

"I loved her… She was the only one who understood me…" Joey says, eerily calm.

"So you snuffed her life away as if it were nothing," Olivia states.

"Olivia! That's ridiculously harsh!" Stephanie cries.

"Indeed! That's not a kind thing to say!" Cedric argues.

Stephanie slouches to the ground. "Argh… My head… Conflict… Ugh…"

"As if killing someone is?" Olivia calmly asks Cedric, ignoring Stephanie.

"Please… Stop…" groans Stephanie.

"Like it or not, he still cared for escaping more than his friend's life."

Cedric sighs.

"She's right, you know," Joey mutters, fists clenched. "I'm sorry for doing it… But it's true. I just… Want to die… Haha… Ha…"

Joey breaks into hysterical laughter.

"He's lost it!" Dahlia cries, unnerved.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA… HEHE… PARTING IS _SUCH_ SWEET SORROW… HAAA… BYE-BYE!" Joey giggles.

"Execution time~!" Monobear giggles.

"Wait! I need to ask—" but before Christian can finish, Monobear pulls out his mallet and hits the switch.

**Joey Weston's Execution – The Last Supper**

_The TV device displays a pixelated version of Joey Weston, standing in the center of the screen. Monobear begins to walk towards him, and as he does, the word GAMEOVER slowly appears on the top of the screen. On the bottom of the screen, JOEY WESTON HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. COMMENCING EXECUTION. appears. Monobear grabs the pixelated Joey as Joey struggles, dragging him off the screen._

A claw wraps around Joey's neck and drags him into a private room. The claw then beats his head into a wall, knocking him out. When Joey comes to, he sees all his classmates, alive and dead, sitting around a huge table, with several platters, including a huge covered one in the middle. What he doesn't realize, in his disoriented state, is that they are all Monobears in disguise. "Come and eat with us, Joey!" the Monobear disguised as Raspberry says.

"Raspberry… You forgive me?" Joey stammers.

"Of course! You're awesome! Now eat with us! You get the seat of honor!" Monoraspberry leads Joey to the seat at the head of the table.

"Yay! Joey's with us!" Monodahlia giggles.

"Yaaaaaaay!" everyone else giggles.

"This is a bit odd…" Joey murmurs, confused. "Are you guys okay?"

"Okay? We're fantastic," Monochristian says.

"Hungry, though…" Monokaylee comments.

Joey smiles. _Just like Kaylee._ "Fine. Let's dig in!"

But none of them make a move to take the cover off the main course. "Uh… Guys?"

"You can take the cover off, Joey," Monostephanie says persuasively.

Joey nods and removes the platter. "What…?"

Butcher knives…?

"Guys, um… What is this?" Joey stammers.

"Our main course!" Monowesley says, grabbing a knife.

"You're gonna eat a knife?!"

"No, silly," all the Monostudents say in unison. "This is for preparing the main course."

_Something's wrong…_ "What's the m-main course…"

_Wait. I remember. Th-This is an… Exe—_

"Joey… The main course… IS YOU!"

_cution!_

**Joey Weston's execution, end.**

_This is horrific._

_This can't be happening._

Vomit. Alice didn't notice it, but she vomited. All over. Stephanie's eyes are wide, and she lays on the ground, screaming. Wesley is sobbing. Even Olivia is unnerved. "Y-You are a disgusting creature!" Allison shrieks at Monobear. "Disgusting! Things like you shouldn't exist!"

Christian, amidst tears, chokes out. "I never even got to ask him the question… If Raspberry… Went willingly… Or he killed her by force…"

Christian then screams and collapses.

Monobear just giggles and opens the elevator. Alice doesn't even notice it, but her legs are carrying her to the elevator. The rest is a blur.

_Room. Have to get to it. Room. Room._

The next thing she knew, she was in her room. Alice looks at herself in the mirror. Tears and vomit. Alice sighs shakily and gets into the shower, and slips on pajamas. _I can't do this…_

She checks the time. 2:39 am. _I'm never going to sleep._

Then Alice notices something. _Isn't that mirror a bit… Crooked?_

She stands up and walks over to adjust it, and when she does, a little pale blue book falls out from behind it. "Huh?"

On the cover, in Sharpie, reads, "Ruby Long's Diary". Under it, "If found, please return to Whitman Academy of Success, dorm 8."

_Dorm 8… That's mine._

_I know I shouldn't read diaries, but this could be beneficial._

Alice lies on her bed and opens the diary.

**End, School Trial III.**

**End, Chapter Two.**

**Chapter 2, School Trial III Endcard:**

_Alice Verence sits in the middle of the classroom smiling and waving at the camera. Alecksei Jegari is standing a few spots down from her, his face buried in a book. Next to him, Raspberry Himiko stands, gesturing to a complicated equation on the chalkboard with a grin. Standing next to her is Joey Weston, his arm around her. As the picture zooms out a bit more, Kaylee Sunn is sitting on a window sill by the edge of the room, smiling and flashing the peace sign. _

**A/N: Okay so the execution was really gory. Ugh, sorry. Anyway, what do you think is in the myserious diary? Also, from this point on I'm going to begin switching POVs.**


End file.
